A Wish Is A Dream The Heart Makes
by Sajahi
Summary: Xander is getting fed up with the way he's being treated and the dreams are starting to get to him. He makes a wish, to be with the man he sees only in his sleep. He should've known better on the Hellmouth. And a voice states, Wish Granted. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

Prologue

Xander stared at the rapidly fading forms of the slayer and his supposed 'bestest bud'.'Sure' he thought sourly 'Walk the girl two blocks to make sure she gets home safe, but ignore the poor defenseless male who has to walk half the town… in the dark…with only a stake and his natural wit to protect him!'

"Typical!" he muttered under his breath, before turning abruptly and starting of for home. As he went he made sure to keep to the better lit sections of the streets, which he noticed, not for the first time, were surprisingly sparse. He wondered absently if it was due to the hellmouth, or just the normal ineptitude of the local government, not that it really mattered. It just made it harder for him to get home in one piece from the Scooby meetings. After all it's not like Buffy or Giles ever offered to see him home. He could count on the fingers of one hand the times they had done so.

Lately, Xander had been feeling that the others didn't want him around. He'd noticed that, more and more often, his suggestions were being shot down, particularly by Buffy. Willow was supporting her as well, something he found hard to stomach. Wills had been his beat friend since kindergarten. They'd always stood up for each other and never let anything… or anyone come between them; Even the addition of Jesse hadn't divided them, they'd just expanded their friendship so it included him. He was gone now of course, but when they had added Buffy to the mix, Xander had imagined it would be much the same. However, that didn't seem to be the case. Willow no longer seemed to want to spend any time with him. Unless Buffy was otherwise engaged. Even with her new found crush on him; something he thought Buffy was behind. He found himself increasingly on the outside of their group. And he didn't like it. At all.

Xander was pulled from his increasingly dark thoughts by a cry for help from a nearby alleyway. He reacted immediately, but cautiously, well aware it could be a trap. As he positioned himself so he could see in the alleyway and get an idea what he was facing he was shocked to find two vampires attempting to hold down a female demon whilst a third was trying to undress her. His eyes narrowed and his gaze hardened. He didn't care if it was a demon no one deserved what was about to happen to her, besides he recognized her species as one he'd read about in one of Giles' books. She was a Gr'atni Demon…well something like that, he knew they were only aggressive if there was a threat against either their mates or their children. Seeing that all the vampires were…occupied he rushed towards them as quietly as he could and the first was staked before the other two even knew he was there. He pushed through the dust of the first and drove his stake through the second even as they began to react to his presence. Done and dusted. The third however, had dropped the Gr'atni and it tensed ready to flee as the dust cleared, expecting to see the Slayer. Instead he saw a teenage boy, one who couldn't be more than seventeen armed with a stake and a surprisingly determined expression.

Xander spoke softly in a surprisingly good impression of Clint Eastwood's Dirty Harry, "Well Punk. You gotta ask yerself, are you feeling luck…Eep!" Before he could finish the vampire lunged forward to attack him. He quickly raised the stake in preparation, placing it firmly between them. Then watched stunned as in a somewhat ironic happenstance; the vampire was dusted as it tripped mid-lunge over the prone body of the demon it'd just dropped.

"Why is it they wait for _Buffy_ to finish her quips before attacking?" He said dolefully looking through the dust at the only remaining occupant of the alley. He crouched quickly next to her and spoke softly "Hey, Miss… Are you gonna be okay? Can I help you anyway?" He looked at the fallen demon in concern, she looked in a bad way, he hoped he hadn't arrived too late to help her. She groaned in pain and turned over looking at him, stunned that a human would come to her rescue and then to further offer their help, to a being that was obviously not human. Who was this strange boy?

"I shall be fine in a little while, Human. You have my gratitude. I am Caliefnos of the T'ama Clan of the Gr'Atarni. I hope to repay the debt I owe you one day…" She said, formally while struggling to sit up. She watched amazed as the boy, with no hint of fear at her fierce appearance, reached out a hand and aided her gently raising her into a sitting position. He didn't even react to the feel of her scaled skin! As her wounds began to heal she carefully observed this… strange man-child.

Xander shifted, uneasy with her focusing on him, before speaking up. "Umm, Hi. I'm Xander…Alexander Harris, actually and hey, no need to repay me I only did the same as you would have, had you been in my place." When he said the last he raised his eyes to meet hers and she was struck by the sincerity they showed. He genuinely believed that! It was true of course, but no human she'd met had _**ever **_suggested that a demon was capable of honour or of acting with compassion. Who was this Xander? She would have to keep an eye on him, he was most…unusual.

A.N: This is my first published story so I am interested in hearing what people think about it. Please leave a review so I can tell if people are interested or not. If there is interest in it I will continue to post… Thanks Sajahi.


	2. Chapter 2: The Words That Are Spoken

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

Authors note; Background information... Xander never got together with Cordy, they remained as friendly enemies. The fluke still happened though. Xander politely turned down Faiths proposition. She's the only one, aside from Cordelia, that knows he's gay.

Chapter One: The Words That Are Spoken.

Xander stepped out of the school boiler room he gave a swift look in the direction he'd heard O'Toole going, making sure he wasn't loitering, in the hopes of continuing his efforts to blow up the school. He was surprised to see Oz, in full wolf mode, disappear in the same direction. He raised a semi-amused eyebrow, 'Well, that was certainly one way of dealing with the zombie' he thought before resuming his walk to the library. Which he now noticed had fallen mostly silent. It was time to carry out his plan. He paused, briefly, outside the doors to scoop up the bag he'd left there earlier in the evening. Then putting on his goofiest expression he bounced, apparently cheerfully, through the doors calling out greetings to the gathered Scoobies and seeming not to notice the injuries they were sporting, nor the destruction rampant in the library. Even as he skirted the fallen sisterhood members and nearly slipped on some demon goo, he continued to act oblivious to it all and he kept up his stream of babble.

"... Yeah, anyway I know it was just a study-fest tonight so as I was heading home I thought I'd swing by with some chocolate-y goodness... Yer know just to keep your energy up?" As he finished speaking he set the bag of donuts down on the central table. The _broken_ table. He didn't react to the bag slipping down the table nor, to the noise it made landing on the floor. The faint thump rang loudly in the now ashamed silence.

"Well, I'll leave you all to your musty, boring books. See you all tomorrow."

With that Xander smiled, gave a small wave to everyone and bouncing again, turned to leave. The silence in the room was broken only by Xander's jaunty whistling. Two steps from the doors to the library Xander paused and half turned in Giles' direction before speaking in a hard tone that the others barely recognized as coming from him,

"By the way Giles, you owe me some money. My car needs to be towed and it'll need some bodywork done. After all, the damage was caused by my ramming several demons with it. In an effort to prevent them from carving up one of your slayers. I'll just send the bill to you shall I? After all I am... how did it go now...Oh yes. _Fray adjacent_ I believe it was?" He said the last coldly staring at Buffy and Willow. Giles dropped the sword he was still gripping and removed his glasses beginning to clean them, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Angel, Faith and Wesley all started to move away from the impending argument. Buffy and Willow both began to turn red, knowing they had been caught out in a lie. Xander started to move obviously intending to leave now he'd said his piece. Willow called out to stop him.

"Xander wait! We're sorry. We just want you to stay safe."

"Yeah," Buffy joined in now, convinced that he'd forgive them once they'd explained their reasoning. "We didn't tell you about tonight 'cos we knew if you knew about it you'd insist on helping. We just wanted to keep you out of our way!" She looked at him. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she'd just insulted him. He snorted and started for the doors, adding over his shoulder to Giles, "Oh, two more things, Oz is free, don't worry though, he's just eating the zombie that tried to destroy the school earlier tonight. That leads to the other thing, you may want to go into the boiler room later and remove the bomb that's there. Don't panic, I disarmed it already. You may want to remove the flammables though... just in case." He moved, in the stunned silence, the last step to the doors. He was content to leave things as they were, certain he'd got his point across about them leaving him out of things. Xander reached out a hand to push open the door and go. When he froze in disbelief. Buffy'd let out a derisive snort and a small "Yeah, right!" from behind him. Xander turned and stared at her, before slowly walking back towards them.

"Pardon, Buffy? You said something?" He asked quietly, dangerously. He hated being called a liar.

Buffy remained ignorant to the danger and just scoffed at him.

"Oh sure, you've disarmed bombs and fought zombies Xander. Puulease. As if!" She laughed mockingly, before continuing. "You couldn't fight a wet blanket let alone a zombie. Grow up Xander. This is why we don't want you around. You're of no use to me." The others in the room looked at her in disbelief. Yes, Xander wasn't the strongest of them, nor was he the smartest, but he was a valuable member of their group. The only person who didn't look shocked at what she'd said was Xander. He'd been expecting it. Giles burst out "Now see here, young lady...!" But Xander held up his hand and interrupted him.

"No Giles, let's hear her **real** reasons. So Buffy tell us. Let's get it all out in the open. Why don't _you_ want me here? Not to fight, not to research. You have your say and then I'll have mine. With no interruptions, from either side." Buffy looked, momentarily, uncomfortable at saying everything in front of witnesses but she soon rallied. She knew they'd agree with her. She was The Slayer, after all. And it was only Xander.

"Fine. I don't want you to fight Xander, I'm The Slayer not you. I fight you don't. Besides it's not like you can fight anyway. In a fight you just get in the way, and then you get hurt. All you do is distract me and put **my** life in more danger than it needs to be." She looked at him, confident that they'd agree with her now. So would Xander. "I know you want to fight just to impress me. But Xander, it won't work I'm sorry, I just don't think of you that way... You're my Xander-shaped _friend_." The others watched her amazed at her arrogance. "I didn't want you doing research because lets face it. It's a little beyond you, isn't it? If you're honest. No, it's far better for us and safer for you, if you stay out of the slaying business altogether, after all none of us like seeing you hurt. So just leave things to those more suited to it. I'm not saying we don't want to see you...after all you can always fetch us snacks and stuff can't you?" She added the last; seeming to believe it would make him feel better. A muscle in Xander's jaw started to flex, as he clenched his teeth, trying to keep his temper under control. After a few minutes silence he spoke.

"Have you finished, Buffy?" At her nod he continued. "First let me say this; No I don't know how to fight, formally, as nobody has ever taken the time to teach me how. However, after seventeen years of dodging my parents' fists, I am extremely good at doing so. Further, you say one reason is that you don't want to see me hurt. I can think of numerous times over the past year when we have had to take one of you lot to the hospital. When is the last time you've had to take me there?" Xander paused and looked around the room, enquiringly. Buffy opened her mouth to give an occasion, then paused when she couldn't think of one. Seeing nobody could think of a recent time he'd been seriously hurt, he continued. "As to your... _Suggestion_ that I am fighting so you'll notice me. In your words; Puuleease! _As if_! Sorry, but get over yourself. As Faith found out earlier tonight... I'm gay. Which means you just don't have the... _equipment_ I'd be interested in? Sorry." He watched on, amused, as the Scoobies all gawked at him with that revelation. "Moving on, you said that I should leave the fighting to those more suited for it. As Willow and Wesley are present I assume you feel they are "qualified". That's _Willow_, who while she has the ability to do magic, is still learning and has trouble levitating a pencil... on a good day. And Wesley, who lets face it, is no ones idea of a warrior. No offence, Wes." Wesley waved a hand, dismissing the comment; he'd be the first to admit he was more suited to books than weapons. Xander took a few more steps into the room.

"As to putting you in more danger in a fight. That excuse would only fly, if you actually noticed me during a fight. However, only Giles and occasionally _Angel_, have ever checked on me to see if I can handle my opponent. **You** never have."

He paused for a moment, trying to decide if he wanted to continue, before deciding that he was tired of all the secrets. "Now, I believe that you don't want my help in researching because you felt I might find the big words too difficult, yes? Sorry, once more you're wrong. I have actually learned to read eight different demonic languages, not including of course Latin, Ancient Greek and Egyptian. How many can **you** read again... ?" Buffy just spluttered, incoherently. "Before you say that I'm not smart enough, or imply I'm lying, because you know how I struggle with ordinary lessons. Let me ask you this... If I _were,_ in fact failing all my lessons, how on earth do you believe that I've managed to avoid repeating a year or going to summer school?" He continued without waiting for her to answer. "Contrary to what you...all of you... believe I'm not continually failing classes. I am actually in the top ten percent of each of them. If you still don't believe me get Willow to hack the computer and check my grades. Oh, and Buffy, you are not The Slayer, you are merely a slayer. You died, I know I was there, another was Called. _Kendra_. She was The Slayer. Now, when she died, if you were still the Chosen One no other would have been Called. But as Faith was Called she became The Slayer and the **new** Chosen One. Sorry girl_friend_ you've been demoted." He smirked at her. "Oh and Buffy...Fetch your own damned snacks. Don't call me, I'll call you. I quit!" With that he turned on his heel and walked out. Unknowingly for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3: From My Dreams Let Me Be

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

Chapter two: From My Dreams Let Me Be Unwoken.

Xander made his way home the momentary high he'd felt from finally saying all he'd longed to Buffy, faded long before he reached his door. Now he was just left with the ache that came from knowing that only Giles had made any type of effort in his defence. Willow had remained silent. Where could he go from this?

He fumbled open the door, trying his hardest not to risk waking his parents from their no doubt drunken sleep. He'd barely taken two steps into the hallway when the overhead light snapped on making him jump. Before him was his mother, her hand still hovering over the light switch. And she did _not_ look amused. What a great ending to a shitty day! It only needed an appearance from his father and his day would be complete. Oh well, at least she looked sober.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris! _What_ time do you call this? Do you realise its almost THREE hours after your curfew? Where have you been? _Well_ answer me, Do you know I was about to call the cops...?" Jessica was about to continue with her rant when she focused fully on her son for the first time. She was shocked at what she could see. His shoulders were slumped and his face showed he was in pain. She gave him a quick once over, there were no visible injuries, so what was hurting him?

"What the hell has happened to you Lexi? You look like you've just lost your best friend!" She saw him flinch at that. Oh. She stepped forward and slung an arm around his waist guiding him into the sitting room. When he froze on the threshold of the room she sighed she knew very well what had caused him to hesitate, "Don't Worry Lexi, Tony is over your uncle's. Poker night. Come in, sit and tell me what's happened between you and Willow. Okay, Honey?" At his faint nod she led him to the couch and sat them down, waiting in silence for him to start.

Xander was surprised to find that he wanted to tell her what had gone on. She was acting in the same way he remembered her acting, when he was younger. He decided to confide in her, after some careful editing about the more... slayerette related topics. He needed someone to talk to, he'd hoped to speak with Giles, it didn't seem likely now, though. He knew he'd have to watch what he said to his mom; sober she possessed a finely-tuned bullshit detector. But where to start...?

"Mom, I'm gonna lead up to things okay? Just listen ok?" At her nod he continued, "Right well, this may seem a little...random, but do you remember when I was about...oh, seven or so? I told you about some dreams I kept getting, do you remember?" Xander paused, waiting for her to nod again before continuing. "There were two of them and they repeated, every night for a month. I ended up having difficulty sleeping, which affected my school work and the school counsellor suggested I keep a dream diary, and then ignore them, as they'd make sense eventually. Well, I know that after a while I slept better and 'cos I never brought them up again, you assumed they'd stopped. They didn't. I've continued to get them... at least once a week ever since. I just learned to cope with them. There's five of them now. None are particularly long but Mom, they're... _intense_." He scrubbed a hand down his face, before shooting her a quick glance assuring himself she was still listening.

"In the first one I ever had, I'm standing in a dark room, before me is a wall of glass. I'm staring out over a view that seems nothing more than a vast black sky dotted with thousands of stars. I step up to the window and I feel so completely tired. I see the barest outline of a reflection and a flash of silver eyes and then...Nothing. But I've realised that, although I was the person in the room it wasn't **me** Mom! It was as if I'm seeing through someone else's eyes, and it's what the other person feels and sees. It's not MY experiences, but theirs. It was...freaky.

The second was the one that really used to freak me out though. Its dark again, and I feel frightened and resigned at the same time, there is a flash of light from a knife, a pool of blood, then it's a jumble of emotions with no images; just darkness. Rage, disbelief, dark humour, constriction as though I, he…_we_ were being caged, joy followed immediately by a mix of elation and what I can only call smugness, then there's a brief moment of...peace, followed by alarm and back to rage. It keeps repeating until I wake up. Those two dreams have kept repeating...year in, year out. Then a while back, three more joined them. The third is the shortest of them all. It's just a voice in the dark, edged with amusement, "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer." That's all he says, the dream ends." Xander shook his head in remembered frustration at that particular dream. Jessica shifted, uncomfortable with the emotions evoked, even through second-hand contact with the dreams her son was enduring.

"The last dream is the weirdest of them," Xander picked up the tale, deliberately skipping the fourth; he'd much prefer to not have to reveal that one... especially _not_ to his mother, "I'm actually in this one, as myself. It starts I'm on a beach, a cove that's surrounded by tall cliffs. I'm not alone there are six people around me, they seem so familiar. I feel as if I should know them. He's there too, Riddick, I know he is, even though I can't see him. The beach is littered with dead bodies. And I am** so** angry about it, I feel sad too. As if I'd just been a little better I could have saved them. Or at least some of them. I walk forward and know he is watching, guarding me. I reach the edge of the water and draw two curved daggers from their sheathes and begin to dance. I normally wake at that point..." He stopped uncomfortable with the emotions he knew he'd revealed; nervously he looked around the room. His eyes stopped on his PS2 and the games that lay next to it. Hang on! He jerked up from his slumped position, vaguely recognising he'd scared his mom. 'The _dance_... the dead on the beach! It couldn't be... could it?' He thought as he scrambled of the couch and turned both the television and his Playstation on, he quickly grabbed the correct box and fumbled trying to open it and extract the game, swearing lightly when the TV didn't turn on fast enough for his liking. Soon he'd put the game on and was searching for the save closest to the part he wanted to see. Choosing one he began to play to reach the right place, absently he filled his mom in on what he was doing.

"Just watch this Mom; it's a part of the last dream. Honest! And Mom the game didn't come out 'til AFTER I first had the dreams! How is that possible?" Jessica had been about to point out that he'd probably picked up the image from the game and his mind had changed it to include him. That or he'd been winding her up. But she was silenced with his statement. It was obvious from his shock he was telling the truth. What could it mean? She sat back and watched as before them on the screen, was the scene from his dream; the only things missing were her son and the Riddick guy that her son had described. They both watched in silence, when it was over Xander leant forward and flicked the TV and console off. Xander heaved a heartfelt sigh.

"Anyway the dreams have increased lately I get them every night now, without fail. Hell, Mom they've started coming if I shut my eyes for too long! Then this morning, I was talking to Buffy and Willow just wanting to know if we'd be meeting tonight for the usual Scooby study-fest or not. They told me not to bother, as they were just going to be finishing up a project and it was only going to be the two of them. Mom, Wills couldn't even look at me! Well anyway, after school I drove around a little, and came across Faith, a girl we know, she was being hassled by some older...girls. So I rescued her and gave her a ride home. We talked for a while and as it was getting late I left. I thought I'd grab some donuts and just... check up on my girls. I was hassled by this jerk from school, when I ran in to get the snacks. He went into my car, which has now died. I somehow managed to avoid a fight with him. I swung by the library to give them the bag of donut-y goodness and offer to walk them home if they'd finished..." he trailed off, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Mom, apart from me, all the gang was there. They were researching a history paper together. I was going to ignore it when they got embarrassed and tried to pass it of as not wanting me to be bored. But Buffy told me, straight out, that they thought I wasn't smart enough to be of use to them. I was so angry, Mom. None of them defended me; well Mr Giles did... sort of. But Willow just sat there. Then Buffy said that she knew the only reason I was determined to join them was 'cos I was totally crushing on her! Can you believe her?" Xander exclaimed, waving his arms in the air in agitation.

"What did you do, Lexi?"

"Well I asked if she'd finished, then I pointed out that if I was as stupid as they believed then why hadn't I had to repeat a year. I then pointed out that, in fact I generally performed in the top percentage of each class. I told them that _if_ they didn't believe me to get Willow to check on my grades for the semester. Then I told them that I was NOT interested in dating Buffy 'cos, Hello! Gay here!" Xander's brain caught up with his mouth and he promptly flushed cherry red, meep'ed and slammed both his hands over his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for the shouting to start. Instead he heard silence, then a snort of laughter, by the time he risked opening his eyes again his mother was collapsed in a heap, one fist firmly shoved in her mouth biting her knuckles in a failed effort to muffle her laughter.

'Okaaay, **not** the parental reaction I was expecting!" he thought, "Mom, why are you laughing? I was expecting "Never darken our door again" not hysterical laughter!"

"Sorry Lexi, sorry it's just..." she began to snort, struggling to reassure her son that she didn't mind, whilst explaining her laughter, "I keep picturing her, Miss L.A. Herself being told that snort you' d rather shag her _boyfriend_ than her! It's priceless!" Xander began to realise that it was his mother that gave him his...quirky sense of humour.

"Don't worry about the whole gay thing Lexi; I've been expecting it since you were five. Just don't let on to your father. You know how **he'd** take it. With the whole Willow deal...just let it rest for now. Give her time. Then if she doesn't apologise, I'll give her a swift kick-start... via my foot up her butt! The dreams I'm not sure about... maybe they're trying to tell you something, maybe not. For now, go get some sleep. Hopefully it'll seem better in the morning. Goodnight Honey, Don't stay up much longer." Jessica leant down to kiss his head; she then smiled and left the room.

After sitting there quietly, stunned at her revelation and feeling closer to her than he had in years. He thought about the one dream he hadn't mentioned, the fourth. In it he was standing in the dark when two, hard as steel, arms wrap around him pulling him tight to a firm, muscled chest and a husky voice whispers in his ear, "Are you with me, Xan?" I lean back, comfortable, in Riddick's tight embrace, and answer, softly, "Always." Then the dream fades, leaving behind only a strong sense of longing. He spoke softly to the empty room.

"What do the dreams mean? Riddick... and Spira, with me as a Summoner, Him as my Guardian... _Why?_ Although it would be cool, imagine me going to where Riddick is. Helping him do what I feel he is about to face...Then we'd go to Spira, together and go on my pilgrimage, from Besaid to Zanarkand... we'd travel with Yuna and Tidus, whup the bad guys' butts! Me and Riddick against the universe! God, I wish that we could really do all that. It'd be..." He was about to continue when he felt a presence with him in the room. His head shot around to see a demon grinning and leaning towards him, it snapped its fingers.

"Wish granted, Kid."

Xander leapt to his feet, "_What!_ Who're...?" Before he could finish the question his sight faded to the familiar darkness he saw in his dreams. The last sensation he felt, was when it felt as if a rope tied around his waist had been yanked on. He flew backwards, with tremendous force and hurriedly tried to brace himself for the impact he knew was coming...

A.N; Ain't I a stinker!

Please leave a review telling me what you think, good or bad. I really am grateful to read any thought's people have on my story. Also please ignore that FFX wouldn't have been released at the time. My world, MY release date. So there!

Remember: Reviews Power The Muse!


	4. Chapter 4: Amidst The Stars I Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

Chapter three: Amidst The Stars I Fall.

He flew backwards, with tremendous force and hurriedly tried to brace himself for the impact he knew was coming. With a slightly metallic sound, he felt himself come into contact with a wall behind him; with no greater force, than if he'd leant upon it. What the Hell was going on? Xander opened his eyes, searching for the demon he'd just seen... Wait a minute! _Demon?_ He'd just boarded the ship, on his way to New...**No**. He'd been in his sitting room? He was feeling increasingly confused. Which of his thoughts were the correct ones?

"They _both_ are, Kid." A voice, he vaguely recognised, spoke up from close beside him. His head snapped around to the side and he stared in shock. He appeared to be on the ship his mind was telling him he'd just boarded. Okay... and yet, standing next to him was the demon from his other set of memories!

"What the** hell** just happened? Why do I suddenly have_ two_ sets of memories? How can they _both_ be right? Where am I, who the hell are _you_?" Xander's voice rose with the last question, growing increasingly panicked.

"Well... when I said they both were that was, technically, incorrect. You really **do** come from the Hellmouth, where I just granted your wish. However, there'd be little point in just plonking you down in some alternate dimension and leaving you to sink or swim. No, I'd hate to see you flushed out the airlock 'cos you thought it was a toilet. So, I simply... created you some credentials. To all intents and purposes you were **born** in this dimension, seventeen years ago; as Alexander _Frank_ Harris. I even gave you a decent middle name, kid. So you have the memories necessary to survive. You are, currently present on the Hunter Gratzner, bound to New Mecca. As for me I'm known as Frank, I'm a Gr'Atarni Demon and currently working as a Vengeance Demon." Frank gave the kid a winning smile.

"Okay, but... _why_ grant **my** wish? I'm not asking for vengeance on anybody!"

"No? Didn't you think, even for a moment that if you vanished, it wouldn't give your girls pause and make them reflect on how they'd treated you?" The demon questioned, insightfully.

"Maybe I _did_ think that, at least a little. But shouldn't the wish have been aimed_ at_ them for it to work?"

"Possibly, possibly, but have you never heard the phrase, 'The best revenge is to live your life well.' I think of it as poetic justice. The injured party, that's you, gets a chance to live out his dreams. While the guilty party, that's your girls, gets left wondering what the Hellmouth happened to you. The perfect revenge. And no guts or blood involved, to tell the truth I'm a bit squeamish."

"Will I ever be able to see them again, or am I stuck in this dimension for good?" Xander was beginning to feel a little desperate.

"Oh no, Kid. You're just here to hook up with... Riddick... wasn't it? No, you'll be stuck here only long enough to ensure a certain girl survives something that'll happen, soon. Once that is done with, _if_ you're both still alive, you'll be on your way to Sin-filled Spira, and a pilgrimage for two...or nine, as the case may be. Will you see your friends again...? Maybe, when vengeance is served you'll choose to. Hey, who can tell? Oh! Before I forget, someone wants to meet you kid." As he said that he turned and stepped away from Xander and held out a hand, gesturing as if to say get a move on. After a brief pause there was a second demon, obviously of the same species although female, standing across from Xander. She looked familiar.

"Hey, I remember you! Um, Cali-something wasn't it? You were being... beaten on by some vamps and I rescued you." Xander finally managed to place her.

"You are correct, Xander. I am Cali_efnos _and you did indeed save me. This" she waved a hand to indicate Frank "is my mate. I have observed you since last we met, waiting for an opportunity to repay the debt I owe you. I know the one you dream of, The Riddick; he is a worthy mate for you to seek. One of the last of his kind. **I** would have _you_ be worthy in his eyes. Will you allow me, to make it so?" She looked at him, trying to read his reaction to her offer. Seeing that he looked confused, she continued, "His kind live lifetimes longer than yours. I would repay my debt by gifting you both with the same span of time. I would use my magic to change you to one of his kind. So that you could in truth be mated. Will you allow it?"

Xander watched her speculatively; he knew she wouldn't suggest this if it would harm him, because he knew that she honestly felt indebted to him. But still he shouldn't jump in blindly and without knowing all the facts.

"Would it harm me in any way? And if I choose to accept you offer, would I still be me?"

"No. No permanent harm will come to you from this. I swear it. You will change little from how you are now; the difference will be _largely_ physical."

"What physical changes? And_ largely_ implies that there will be some **non**-physical too. What did you mean _no_ _permanent_ harm?"

Caliefnos nodded her approval at his continued request for the details of what she wanted to do to him. It indicated to her that he knew the importance of her debt to him. And the importance of the manner in which she fulfilled it.

"Good. Well asked. There will be some pain at the time of the change, but nothing that will cause true or lasting harm to you in any way. The physical changes are slight, as a submissive male you will have enhanced endurance, speed, strength and senses; nothing too extreme though," She announced, seemingly apologetically, before continuing "nothing beyond the level of the Slayer, I'm afraid. The only other change is that you will become a bearer of life, only of course when you have mated. There are truly, only two real changes that are non-physical; you will feel more easily angered and** very** defensive of your mate. Both will be easy for you to control with practice. I assure you Xander on the debt I owe you all I have spoken is the truth."

Xander nodded in acceptance of what she had said. He thought about it carefully, idly allowing his eyes to roam over the room he was in. He straightened suddenly when he became aware of what was opposite him. Or rather who. There in a strange pod, one that his new memories identified as a cryogenic sleep capsule; used for long journeys through space, was Richard B. Riddick. In the flesh. He couldn't have told anyone how he knew who it was; after all he'd never actually been able to_ see_ him in the dreams. He'd always been obscured. But he'd felt his presence. Man! Had he! Xander stepped forward, feeling as if he was in a trance, when he was close enough he reached out and placed a now shaking hand flat on the pod. It was him, in the flesh indeed. He had to be close on seven feet tall! And the muscles, _God!_ The muscles! And the...chains? What the hell? He took a reluctant step back and turned to the waiting demons thinking 'Hmm. A lifetime with Riddick... A long, _long_ lifetime with him? Where do I sign?!'

"I would like to accept your offer, Caliefnos. And I thank you." He said trying not to sound too eager, although from Franks amused snort, he didn't succeed too well.

"Sure thing, Kid. When you wake up again you'll be in a pod thingy so... try not to panic, okay? And Xander... Good luck Kid. _You're gonna need it_." Frank spoke, suddenly serious.

Xander didn't have time to react to that ominous, sounding statement, Caliefnos made a sharp gesture and his entire body exploded into agonizing pain. His last conscious thought before he passed out was 'This better be worth it!'


	5. Chapter 5: From The Wreckage I Crawl

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

A.N: I know that I'm going to be taking liberties with the storyline, just consider them due to Xander's addition. Remember anything you recognise, probably isn't mine. This chapter is going to be told in first person.

Chapter four: From The Wreckage We Crawl.

Riddick's P.O.V

They say that most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep... All but the primitive side... The animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians... sounds like forty, forty-plus. Hear an Arab voice... some hoodoo holy-man... probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route...? _What route?_

Smell a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem... Mr Johns, the blue-eyed devil. Plannin' on taking me back to slam, only this time he picked a ghost lane. Long time between stops... Long time for things to go wrong. What the hell is that? A scent, the faintest hint of chocolate, ripe, fertile and male. It teases me. _Tempts me_. It's close, so close only one sleep chamber between us. It calls to me, eager for me to claim it. I **know** that scent, it fills my dreams. A shudder runs through me, soon I'll be free. Free of chains, free of Johns and free to claim him. The one I sense, but know only as _mine_.

I drift and time passes. His scent surrounds me... growing stronger... _Calling_ louder. My tube jolts and across the ship alarms sound. Strident and painful in my ears. The emergency lights glow red and their flashing annoys me; hurting my eyes even through my blindfold. I wait, more alert now. I'm eager for what I know is coming. Emergency protocol, it'll free them from their tubes. Not me though, can't release a wolf amongst the sheep. No matter. My chance will come. It always does. Half my mind spares a thought to the cause of the alarms, will it affect my escape. Help me, or fuck with me? Either way I'll be free soon, the chains won't keep me long. The entire ship is shaking now, not a good sign. The pilots can deal with that shit.

I wait. Soon I'll be able to do more than smell him. The shaking is increasing...I start to feel fully aware... feels like an emergency landing... the people around me are waking now. I can smell them starting to panic. But his scent is calm. I know he's aware though I can feel it. I start to pull on my chains as I hear the ship starting to break up. I know the impact will be soon, I growl around the bit in my mouth, shuddering with the thought that he might be injured.

We hit hard and fast, I can feel the ship tumbling, breaking up further. The second impact... I'm thrown free of the tube, still chained... but not for long. Around me the others are toppling free. Screaming. Shit! I'm forced to duck or loose my head as I hear something, smelling of scorched metal, as it flies past me, I turn automatically, following its flight. Fuck! _The boy._ Shit! I twist, quickly trying to see if he's safe. The ship finally stops in place, settling with a final tortured, metallic scream. I easily keep on my feet, even chained. I search trying to sense his presence. It's hard to find. Everything that remains is jumbled, the groans and screeches making things almost impossible to recognise. I listen harder, ignoring the screams, calling of names and coughing as best I could. Trying to focus on something beyond the scent of terror, of pain. _There!_ His scent, it's still strong, still no fear. But... blood, I can smell it; it makes his scent stronger, sweeter. He's injured, not too badly; the blood scent is there, but it's faint. Hmm, what to do? _What to do?_ I paused, unsure for a moment, wavering between checking on him or making my escape for now and returning for him once free. I heard Johns stirring, swearing. My decision has been made for me, no more time.

I make my way further into the remains of the ship, knowing that Johns will be after me shortly. I fade, easily, into the darkness; settling down high above where I know Johns'll pass. I wait patiently. I know him too well by now. He'll be rash. The thought of loosing my bounty will be what's driving him now. Pushing him to act without thought; without plans. Got to love an incautious Johns. One day I'll ghost the stupid mother-fucker. But for now, he entertains me. Here he comes, right on time. I let myself drop from the ceiling, wrapping the chains on my legs tight around his neck and squeezing, choking the bastard. Pain shoots up my legs, I can feel Johns striking at me, its suddenness almost causing me to let go of the wiring I'm gripping to keep me aloft. Not good. If I fall, he'll regain the advantage. I'm still chained and blind he's not. As I think that the fucking wires shift under both of our weight and I feel myself falling. Fuck! I know he grins at me smugly, before speaking, I hear it in his voice; Dick, trying to intimidate me. He fails. I hear a swift sound of something cutting through the air followed by pain and nothingness.

Fucking bastard. I wake chained to the ship, arms tight behind me. I sense around me to try to assess my options. I inhale and realise that I'm not as alone as I'd first thought; the gentle smell of chocolate teased me, I could feel **him** watching me from the shadows. The feel of his eyes running over me makes me shiver slightly. His silence spoke to me, on my most primitive level. I could sense what he was doing. I knew he wouldn't help me escape. _Not now._ First, I'd need to prove myself capable. He was judging my worth as a mate, after all, if I couldn't take care of _myself_... how could I be expected to care for a mate? I grin around the bit, fuck, I love a challenge.

Hmm. Footsteps, two sets... one lighter... smells like Johns and a woman. She stinks of guilt and fear, interesting. I listen to Johns tell her about me. I'm amused by her whispered question, asking if I'm really all that dangerous. I smell her fear as it climbs up a notch, and snort at Johns' reply, _'only around humans'_. This rate he'll do my work for me. They leave, too uneasy to stay in my presence. I look up, around the blindfold; the idiot had chained me to some sort of upright pole. Johns really did make this too easy. I turn my head, to stare into the darkness where I knew **he** waited. I continue watching, even as I dislocate my shoulders to allow me to raise them up behind me and lift myself free. I continue to watch him even as I fit my shoulders back in place, grunting with the effort but showing no hint of pain. Free, I fall forward, I'm chained... bolted to the floor. There, in front of me, a cutting torch. That'd solve the problem of the chains. I grab up the cutting torch; using it to offer him a cocky salute. It's the work of a moment to get free. I reach up snatching the blindfold off and finally taking the bit from my mouth. Time to go see where we landed. I need to know what I've got to work with. I know it won't be long now until Johns shows up to check on me, time is getting short. I offer him a small nod, sensing it as soon as he turns and leaves. He knew I'd be back for him. So did I._ Soon_.

After I leave him behind me, I slow. No sense putting on a show, if it ends with me tied. I listen, carefully trying to locate the other survivors. There. They seem to be over there, concentrated together. Something that way too. Smells dead. Hmm. Someone over that way too. Far enough away... they won't bother me none. Quietly now, I work my way through the wreckage and outside. Looking out across the dessert. I wince, fuckin' three suns! Just what I need. I grab the shades I'd hidden on me and slip them on. Time to leave some false trails and go explore this new territory. Once I'd rested up some, I'd be back. _He'd_ be waiting.


	6. Chapter 6: For We Did Survive

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

Chapter five: For We Did Survive

Xander woke aching; he was pleasantly surprised that as Caliefnos had said, it was really not that bad. And the longer he was conscious the better he felt. He tried to move, wanting to test some of his supposed new abilities, before he recalled that Frank had told him he would wake in the cryo-tube. 'Okaaay, strength, speed and endurance testing are obviously out, how can I find out if the change took though? I don't _feel_ different.' He thought a little dismayed, ' Um, I know senses, that'll tell me, and no need to move. Which'd be of the good' Xander opened his eyes and looked around, at first seeing no difference. Gradually, it dawned on him that there _was_ a difference; the ship was mid-flight, all the passengers and crew were in cryo-sleep that meant the ship was only minimally lit. And yet, to his eyes the darkness was as clear as day.

'Can't check my hearing yet there's nothing really to listen to, although I think the ships sounds are louder and clearer. Smell's working though' Xander had been feeling a growing awareness of the scents around him, one in particular. A strong scent, masculine, fierce and wild. It was a scent that he immediately classified under _'sexy' _and_ 'more now, please'_. He grinned 'That **must** be Riddick.' Xander started to try and label some of the more vivid scents around him when the ship began jerking and the noise of what to him sounded like gunshots interrupted him. He found reason to curse his enhanced senses when the emergency lights and sirens started to go off. After several moments, he managed to adjust to the racket and began to listen hard for a clue to what was happening. He thought he heard shouting, a man and a woman, coming from the cockpit-thingy, but aside from the man's clear cry about not touching a handle it was all muffled under the wailing of the alarms. His new memories told him that the cryo-sleep tubes would deactivate in an emergency, so he waited, impatiently, for his to unlock.

All around him, people were starting to wake and panicking when they realised they were in danger. Xander though felt surprisingly... calm. Which, he found a little weird. Even as it became obvious they were most likely about to crash he didn't feel touched by the panicking around him. He just waited for the last of the fuzziness of the cryo-sleep to leave him. Thinking it over, he decided that it would be safer to remain belted in the tube during the impact than to risk getting thrown around the passenger bay loose. He could feel the ship shaking and sensing that it wouldn't be long before they crashed, he braced himself as best he could and began to pray that both Riddick and he would be able to walk away from the coming impact. The ship hit the ground fast and hard, the pilot seeming unable to exert any control over it. It continued forwards breaking up as it went. Half the passenger bay broke off, tossing the cryo-tubes around scattering them brokenly across the land in a trail of death and destruction. Finally it slammed to a halt. Xander felt himself be thrown forward to the limits of his tubes safety webbing, he felt his arm hit something and break. His head shot forward and struck the glass door to his tube he heard it shatter before he lost consciousness.

The silence was sudden and deadly as the ship settled. Slowly at first then building rapidly, moans were heard and people started to move; amazed that they had survived, coughing and reaching in the dust filled air. They began calling out to their friends or families hoping that others they knew still lived. One man pushed himself upright forcing the metal and other debris off of him and as soon as his eyes could focus staring at a tube in front of him... the _empty_ tube in front of him. He quickly reached behind him as if to draw a weapon but he found his holster empty. Glancing around him he made his way away from the other survivors and towards the darker areas, watching the shadows warily.

People started to gather, searching the remains of the ship; looking for the trapped or unconscious. A longhaired brunette woman searched with her partner, checking each tube they came across in the hopes that more had survived. She let out a cry as she heard weak calls for help and banging from the third she checked. Quickly some of the others gathered bringing tools to cut the tube open and free whoever was trapped inside. Working together they managed to cut the hinges off the door and it dropped open to reveal a boy of about fourteen. He lay there for a moment before looking up at his rescuers, before saying dryly "So I guess something went wrong?" Rolling their eyes at him they all turned away and moved to continue the search for survivors. The boy quickly scrambled to his feet and went after them.

A young woman dressed in the crew's flight suit, ran past them as if they weren't there, searching through the clutter. Looking desperately for her fellow crew member. She finally came across an overturned pilot's seat and pulling on it with all her strength she managed to heave it onto its back. He was impaled through the chest by a metal pole. She leaned in close to him and whispered quietly under her breath "I'm sorry." She leant forward and placed a gentle hand on his pale forehead. The apparent corpse gave a violent jerk shocking the woman, making her fall back, away from him.

"Get it out of me!" The man yelled.

The other survivors hearing the sudden commotion rushed over, pausing when they saw the seriously injured man. The woman reached out, but before she could touch the pole, one of those watching told her to leave it, it was to close to his heart to remove. Seeming to agree the stricken pilot called out;

"Don't touch that handle! Don't you touch that handle!"

The woman hung her head, before saying with increasing hysteria, "Get out! Everyone, get out!" slowly they did as she asked them and they left to return to the search for more survivors.

They were ready to give up on the search when the boy, they'd freed earlier found one more occupied tube. It leaned drunkenly at an angle, half obscured by a large sheet of twisted metal. It's glass door had shattered but held in its frame, mostly, there was a hole at the top, just large enough for a head to fit through. There was also blood on it. The brunette woman ignored the boy's protest and insistently moved him to the back of the group; she felt he didn't need to see what it probably contained. The pilot earlier had been enough. None of the dead were a pretty sight and he was young. She moved in to get a better point of view. As she leaned, reluctantly, towards the hole, a hand suddenly emerged making her scream in fright and causing the others to jump. A voice came from behind the broken glass, muffled but recognisable as young and male,

"Oops, god I'm so sorry! I thought I heard someone, so I just wanted to let them know I was stuck here, yousee!Honest,Inevermeanttoscareyou!Doyouthinkyoucouldgetmeout?" The voice picked up speed and devolved into indecipherable babble. After she felt calmer she spoke; interrupting the relentless stream.

"Hey! Kid don't worry we'll get you out now. Hey Zeke," she gestured to a tall dark haired man then at the door, obviously telling him to get a move on. Nodding the man stepped forward and placed the bent metal bar, he was using as a crowbar, over the lip of the hole in the glass. The hand withdrew back inside the tube. Zeke carefully began to pull on the broken door easing it away from the tube. Abruptly all at once, as soon as the bar touched the door, it collapsed; falling down in a shower of broken glass. Zeke stood, bar still extended and feeling slightly foolish, staring at the newly revealed young man. The stranger blinked once at the suddenly vanished glass.

"Oh man," Xander whined, "you mean to tell me I could have been free by _tapping_ on it? I didn't need to wait on you guys rescuing me? _Man_ that's the story of my life!" he slumped briefly in the harness and Zeke hurriedly, belatedly lowered the bar. Xander straightened and began to release the safety webbing, struggling to undo it with only one hand. The other he kept cradled close; protectively. Zeke moved to help him and between them they soon had him free. Stepping out his foot caught on the strap of a small canvas backpack, Zeke steadied him as he fell and supported him as he bent down and scooped it up before straightening up and grinning at his 'rescuers'.

"Hi everyone! Thanks, Zeke! I'm Xander, nice to meet you all." He offered, with a small wave with his uninjured arm. Zeke gestured at the long haired woman, "My wife Shazza, the kid's Jack." He pointed at an older dark haired man with a familiar, fussy look to him, who instantly put Xander in mind of Wesley. "That's Paris. And tall, fair and curly is Johns. He's responsible for keeping us safe from a murderer...who also made it, don't worry though he's chained tight over there." Zeke inclined his head towards what Xander assumed was the back of the wreckage. 'So... Riddick was alive and if he needed to be chained relatively uninjured' Xander thought with relief before asking the others,

"So is it just us then? No other's survived?"

"Not quite. there's a pilot she survived, oh and four others, Arabs, I think. They went outside... something about praying to Mecca, in thanks' for our survival. But that's all." Shazza said softly, she looked torn between relief that they'd survived and regret that so many others hadn't. After a moment she gave herself a small shake before continuing "We're all heading out, we want to see about, maybe organising a search and rescue. You want to come see where we landed?"

"Nah, I'll sit this one out, I need to do something with my arm. It's broken I think. I heard it go, just before I was knocked out. Are there any medical supplies still with us?" Everyone shook their heads, "Never mind, I'll see what I can scavenge."

He watched the others leave and when he was certain they'd gone he shrugged his bag from his shoulder. He knew he was here because of a wish... He hadn't exactly had time to pack! His spidey-sense was telling him that it was there due to either Caliefnos or Frank. Xander sat down and began to rummage through the bag. The first thing he found was a picture frame, it was the one that sat on his bedside table, in it was a photo of the Scoobies in the library. Giles stood there in the background cleaning his glasses. Cordelia was to one side glaring at Angel, and Xander was dead centre, with one arm slung around a blushing Willow and the other around a grinning Buffy. Oz had taken the photo and he'd kept it because it reminded him of the good times they'd all had. That he hoped they'd have in the future, also. He put it back in the bag and fished out the next item. A letter, addressed to him. Now what? He opened it and started to read;

_Hey kid, _

_Enjoy the bag it's a little perk. I thought I'd give you, _

_after all it was MY girl you saved. I left some stuff in _

_here I thought you'd like to have with you. Don't be fooled_

_by it's size it's a __**lot**__ bigger than it looks. I put a few _

_changes of clothes in for you and your honey. And some stuff_

_that'll come in handy when the time is right. If you loose it _

_don't worry it'll turn up, it's keyed to you and once you mate_

_him. Don't think it'll solve all your problems though. __**It won't**_

_I just wanted to mention a couple of things you may have _

_missed, or not quite picked up on as you were... __**distracted**__ at_

_the time. The change __**is**__ permanent. No going back, kid, you'll _

_be a furyan (sp?) 'til you die. Also I'd be somewhat cautious, _

_don't forget you're a __**bearer**__ now. Just in case it still doesn't_

_click, you can carry children. You know... __**get pregnant**__! Oh, also _

_I know you're going to worry about your mother missing you. Don't._

_Part of the spell of vengeance means that in your absence _

_only those it's aimed at will even know you're not there._

_To everyone else, well they'll believe that they've just seen or_

_spoken to you. But it'll be a vague feeling, just enough to stop_

_you from coming up missing or believed dead. Handy little _

_spell isn't it? Best of luck kid... __**And don't forget about the**_

_**girl!**_

_Yours,_

_Frank _

Xander gulped as he finished reading the last of the letter, _Pregnant!!_ How would that **even **work? After a while he calmed down, from what he knew of Frank it was more than likely to be a wind up. He was glad that his mom wouldn't worry about him. Cordy should be fine too. He shoved the letter back in and he began to search for a spare t-shirt; something he could sacrifice to use to support his arm. Looking around he could already see several pieces of plastic he could adapt to make splints for it. He managed to pull one out, amazed that he managed without pulling everything else out with it. Eventually, after much struggling, he managed to rip the t-shirt and tie the splint in place, he used the last of the shirt to tie his arm up in a makeshift sling. When he'd finished and seeing as he was still alone, he decided it was time to seek out Riddick.

He made his way to where he could make out Riddick's scent, although it seemed fainter than he remembered it being. Instinctively, keeping in the shadows and as quietly as he could be, he approached him. He found him slumped against a post, arms bound behind him and feet bolted to the floor. He took the opportunity to study him, he found him as gorgeous as he'd first thought. Even semi-conscious he exuded a primal masculinity. One that now seemed to call to Xander; at the most basic of levels. He slipped deeper into the darkness as he heard the approach of two people, Johns he recognised, but the woman he'd not seen. He guessed that she was the pilot Zeke had mentioned. He stood listening to their conversation about the necessity of keeping Riddick chained. He could feel Riddick's amusement when Johns described him as only being dangerous to humans. He watched as the two left, quickly turning back to see what Riddick would do. He found it irritating; that even though he hated the thought of Riddick being in chains, he couldn't seem to make himself go and release him. His new instincts seemed to be telling him to wait and watch, to see how Riddick coped. He_ wasn't_ disappointed. In less than two minutes, Riddick was free and gone. Xander knew he'd be back, though. Back for him.


	7. Chapter 7: Struggling, But Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

Chapter six: Struggling, But Alive.

Xander picked his way through the wreckage and out of the ship, he found himself staring at a vast dessert. Shazza waved at him calling him over to her.

"Hey kid, we've given up on the search and rescue, there wouldn't have been any survivors in all that." she inclined her head towards the path of destruction left in the ships wake. "We managed to open the closest storage pod, well the closest surviving one at any rate. Fry... the captain is in there now with Johns and Parris. They're looking for water. We won't survive here long without it." She finished with a snort, before turning away and going to join her husband.

Xander trailed after her, feeling the heat from the two suns, '_Two_ suns; that is so freakin' _cool!'_ he thought, his inner geek was jumping up and down and squealing in joy, he was standing on a genuine **alien** planet! He couldn't resist the small outward bounce of excitement he gave, before he realised; that was an alien planet he was now stranded on... with no water. Or worse, no_ twinkies!_ Sobered now, he made his way over to sit beside Shazza and wait to see what the others came back with. He hoped they found painkillers though, his arm hurt like hell.

Johns came swaggering towards them, followed by the others. They were each carrying bottles, they looked to him like wine bottles. As they came closer he could see that they were. Wine? Who lugged _wine_ around? One look at Parris' face gave Xander his answer.

"We didn't find any water, or much of anything that can help us. We've several bottles of wine, that's it though." He moved closer to Xander, offering him one of the bottles he carried.

"Nope, no alcohol for the Xan-man! That leads only to badness... and crazed dancing!" Xander shook his head, before muttering bitterly to himself, "Besides I think one drunken Harris' is **more** than enough."

After Xander had refused a bottle, Johns placed them down beside him before he continued on past him and went into the ship. He was obviously going to check on Riddick. Xander started to listen closely he was sure Johns' reaction to Riddick's escape would be... amusing. Yep, there it was! He turned to see him stomping out from the ship and staring into the dessert, looking for any traces of his passage. As if Riddick would be stupid enough to leave any. Xander couldn't say he knew Riddick well; but he knew he wouldn't be found unless he _wanted_ to be. Johns' actions had alerted the rest of the group to the fact that something was going on, they all gathered around him, asking him what was wrong.

"Riddick's gone." He ran an annoyed hand through his hair, "Everyone should stay together, I'll check around... make sure he's not lingering."

Xander couldn't resist the urge to comment, "Wait, Johns! But what about _you_? You'll be all on your own." He gave him his most innocent look, from beneath his lashes. To his surprise Johns appeared to be lapping his act up, he watched amused, as he puffed up his chest and gave him a look Xander classified as 'don't you worry little lady...er... man'.

"Don't you folks worry about me, I'm trained in this. Riddick won't be able to hurt me. You all stay here." With that he turned and began to make circuits of the wreckage looking for any traces he could find. Xander almost snorted at the man he just knew Giles would call a 'pretentious arse' but at the last minute he managed to restrain himself. He found it strange how the more he was around Johns the more he was reminded of Deadboy... that was Angelus not Angel. Nope, he didn't think he was going to be friends with him, not at all. He watched as the others drew in closer to each other, chattering about what he might do to them all now he was free, while they waited for Johns to give them the all clear. _Idiots_! Xander thought about that, he knew the Sunnydale Xander of old; the White Knight as Angelus had termed him, would have been offering his help to catch the convicted murderer. Now though, he found he didn't much care that Riddick was an apparently cold blooded killer. He just found himself hoping he'd come back soon, the thought of him killing one of their fellow survivors was strangely... untroubling, in fact the longer they stood speculating, the more he felt like maybe offering to help... _Riddick_. Their constant yapping was making his ears ring. Before he could give into his rising desire to go all... Riddick on them, Johns returned with a grim look about him.

"I found traces of him, towards the setting suns, He's gone for now. But all of you stay alert and if possible armed."

"I have some weapons, well, antiques really but they may be of some use to us." Parris answered looking nervously at the shadows inside of the wreck. Imam and the kid's including Jack all headed of with Parris to help him retrieve the weapons, Fry stood in silence, staring at the dessert around them.

"We're gonna need to search for water, if we want to survive. I think if we salvage some stuff from the wreck me and Zeke could build some breathers for us, help us to move around at least" Shazza said into the silence, Fry nodded before moving to sit by the ship. Shazza pulled Zeke with her to start the search for things they could adapt. Johns watched them go and with a wink at Xander moved to retrieve his weapons case. He'd need more than a hand gun against Riddick. As he walked away Xander scrunched up his face and shuddered in disgust, nope he'd not just seen that, Johns was not flirting with him; he'd just imagined it. The pain in his arm was causing him to imagine things. That's what it'd been, _pain_ **not** flirting. Xander leaned back against the warm side of the ship and let his eyes drift closed. He was tired and his arm _was_ a constant ache. Plus, while it'd been cool at first, his new senses were now becoming... overwhelming; the sheer number of sights, scents and sounds were growing increasingly hard to control. He was struggling to cope with all the information he was getting constantly from his surroundings, as he drifted asleep he wondered how Riddick coped with it all; he'd have to ask him.

He woke up when Jack started to whine, _loudly,_ about being left behind, it seemed he wanted to go with the others to search for water **not** stay behind. Shazza whispered something to him and he shut up with a _girlish_ giggle, something that made Xander shoot 'him' a questioning glance. Frank had said he had to look out for a _girl _and make sure she survived. Jack was the only one of the survivors that could **be** a girl. The others were either fully grown, like Fry, or with a group like the Arab boy's. He gave her a discreet sniff as she passed him, yep '_he_' sure smelled like a girl, to Xander. Parris was sat up on the top of the wreck under an umbrella, acting as a lookout...or relaxing. Shazza had followed Jack into the ship when the search party had started to leave. Xander watched as Johns turned and walked up to Zeke,

"Zeke," he said and handed him a gun, "The clip's fully loaded. The safety's on one shot if you see him."

"What if he sees us first?" Paris called out, nervously.

"Then... there'll be no shots." Johns said before walking off after Fry, smiling at the fear he'd caused.

When the search party had faded from sight, going towards a third _blue_ sun, much to Xander's amazement. Zeke turned back to his task of gathering the dead on a makeshift sled, in this heat it was better to bury them quickly, Xander stood and helped him as much as he could one handed, scooping up the breather from the work surface as he passed it, as it had obviously been left there for him. He listened as Zeke told Parris to stay alert for Riddick and smiled. He'd not trust Parris on lookout, he said as much to Zeke who grunted at him.

"Hey, if you want I'll come and keep watch, I'd offer to dig but..." Xander said indicating his injured arm, "I don't think I'd be able to. But the eyes are working fine."

Zeke looked at him before nodding and starting off towards some spires a short distance from the crash site, pulling the sled behind him. Xander felt kind of bad that he couldn't help, so remained silent, just following behind him. When they reached the spires Zeke stopped and picked up some poles and a strip of canvas, with a little help from Xander he soon had it rigged over where he was going to work. Hopefully it would provide some cover from the sun's heat while he worked. After a quick glance around them Zeke grabbed up a pick from the sled and began to dig. Xander quickly backed off to avoid the flying rock. He made his way towards the closest spire to stand in its shadow. He was getting... uncomfortable, he didn't know why but something nearby was setting off his Hellmouth wierd'o'metre. It didn't help that even over the sounds Zeke was making he could hear something,_ lots_ of something's, clicking. He was put in mind of the giant preying mantis clicking her claw thingy's at him. Wanting to eat him.

He shifted uneasy, when suddenly a large arm came around him from behind pulling him back against a massive rock hard body, "Riddick." he whispered settling back further, calmed by his presence and aroused by his nearness. The arm tightened pulling him closer, he could feel his breath on his ear, making Xander shudder with desire, as Riddick spoke in a low husky voice, "Mine? Are you with me, Xan?" Was all he said before he licked up Xander's neck making him moan quietly and press back against the growing hardness he could feel, as it nestled against his butt. He shivered at the feeling of deja vu as he remembered his dream. Barely able to concentrate to answer and stifling another lust-filled moan, he answered; "Yours, Riddick. _Always_." He was about to say more when he heard Zeke shout out from the pit,

"Did you hear that Xander, I think I heard something."

Xander froze in fear and he felt Riddick go still behind him. They were so _screwed._

_A.N: PLEASE leave a review. I know a few people ARE following this, but I don't know what you think of it. I am at the moment considering taking it off of here due to lack of interest. To those of you who DO like it if it is taken down, it WILL be continued over at both TTH & adultfanfiction. _

_Thank you,_

_Sajahi_


	8. Chapter 8: A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

Chapter seven: A Secret Revealed.

"Xander! Are you there? Did you hear something?" Zeke yelled again, "Back with the others, I'm sure I heard something, I think I'll just go and see. I don't trust Parris with her. I'm going back, are you coming with me?"

Xander felt his heart start beating again and felt Riddick un-tense behind him. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"I didn't hear anything Zeke; I'll wait here for you. I'm sure its nothing, but I know you'll feel better if you check up on Shazza."

"I won't be long... Just keep yer eyes peeled... we don't know where he is."

Xander could hear Zeke moving further away as he spoke, soon Xander knew he was out of earshot... well if he couldn't hear him anymore, it was unlikely that he'd hear them. He pulled away from Riddick slightly, enough that he could turn to face him.

"Umm... Hi" Xander was unsure what to say he had a lot he wanted to discuss but he wasn't sure where to start.

"What? You scared to be alone with me now?"

"No! _Never!_ Not at all," Xander was horrified that he'd even think that, "I **know** that you won't hurt me. I just have loads of questions and... I don't know where to start."

"You're not human. I know it, so _what_ are you?" Riddick studied him his gaze was intense even through his shades, it made Xander squirm slightly.

"Okaaay. Good place to start. I know this is going to make me sound nuts but... I _was_ human, I'm from another dimension and after a totally shitty day I made a wish... to be with you. I've been dreaming of you for a decade, well I say you I never _could_ see you. I could sense you or I was you... but I couldn't_ see_ you. You see? But when I _actually_ saw you I knew it'd been _you _all the time..." Xander trailed off into a confused silence. Riddick smirked down at him.

"Don't panic Xan, I followed you. I know about the dreams, I got some too. No details, just flashes. I know you. You're **mine**."

"Anyway..." Xander was blushing at the possessiveness in Riddick's voice, "I was living on the Hellmouth; all vampires and demons, I've had the dreams since I was _seven_, I was just talking to myself, I said I W...I...S...H... I could be with you and live through my dreams with you. Next thing I know there's demon next me saying _'Wish granted'_ and I was on the ship in front of you... Years back I saved another demon from some vampires, it turns out she was mated to the one granting my wish. She offered to make me one of your kind... said you were one of the last. I thought about it and asked some questions and here we are. The enhanced senses are... _hard_ to cope with, there's so much going on. It's _way _too hard to separate it all." There was silence for a while before Riddick gave a slight nod,

"I believe you. I'd know if you were lying. Your scent is... wilder now than when I first scented you. Less human. **Hot**." At the last word, Xander gave in and pressed closer to Riddick's firm body. He tilted his head up and Riddick was there, his mouth was hot and pressed firmly against Xander's, his tongue thrusting inside insistently, duelling with his own for dominance... arousing Xander effortlessly. Dimly he was aware he'd heard something, but until he felt Riddick go still, he ignored it, Slowly Riddick began to pull back,

"Gunshots, back at the ship...screams too." Xander looked at him amazed he was coherent after the kiss, he was struggling to think; speech was beyond him. Riddick knew it to if the smirk he aimed at him was anything to go by. Smug bastard.

"Someone probably thought they saw you... Johns said to let off a shot if we did... By the way, is he as much of an ass, as I think he is?" Riddick looked surprised for a moment before letting out a short rumble of laughter and nodding.

"He amuses me. One day I'll get bored with him and ghost his ass." Xander shrugged, indifferent to Johns' fate. He didn't like him anyway.

They stood silently until Xander asked, "Did you find anything? We have no water, don't have anything really."

"Bones, large creatures that way. They died sudden... running. Bones were stripped clean. Beyond that, a settlement; deserted from what I could tell. I didn't have time to look around I'd have been trapped. I was going to ghost the woman."

"What stopped you?"

"Overheard her talking with Johns... turns out she's not one of the sheep, she was gonna ghost us so she'd live. Some guy...Owens stopped her. Turns out she's the wolf in sheep clothing. I only ghost the sheep I _fight_ the wolves. More fun that way." He gave a half shrug with the last, before turning slightly and letting go of Xander.

"He's comin' back; dragging something... do you smell the blood? It's fresh." Xander gave a brief nod, with Riddick pointing it out, he could identify what he'd been sensing. He suddenly remembered his breather after a brief explanation to Riddick he offered it to him, he watched him take a few pulls on it as they waited. Xander began wondering what had happened to Zeke, had there been a fight? Before he could speculate further he heard Zeke calling out to him;

"Xander! Xander, you still here? Have you seen or heard anything?" Zeke's voice seemed strained to Xander. He stepped forward even as Riddick faded back, staying out of sight.

"Hey, I'm here it's been quiet here... but _hot_!" He was referring to the kiss he'd shared with Riddick, Zeke couldn't know that however. Xander was going to ask what had happened but something about the other mans stance, suggested to him that it wouldn't be a good idea, "Wh...Was Shazza okay?" He said instead. Zeke nodded and without referring to the new body he'd brought moved to continue digging. Xander watched for a while, hearing Riddick move in closer to them. He knew that Riddick was deliberately making more noise than was necessary, to allow him to follow his movements. He jumped when Zeke let out a shout.

"What's wrong? You just scared the crap outa me, Zeke!"

"There's a cave here! It may have water"

Xander ducked under the cloth and dropped into the hole, "Where?" Zeke stepped to one side revealing a small dark hole, barely large enough to crawl through. Xander felt his earlier unease return, as he stared into the darkness. His three years as a Scoobie were screaming at him, warning him not to mess with what was in there. He also could hear Riddick's warning growl, he knew that he was warning him not to enter it. _Not_ that he'd planned on it.

"Look, Zeke I _really_ don't think this is a good idea. I'm getting bad vibes from that cave... I don't think we should mess with it." Zeke threw him a disgusted look as he knelt in front of it, using his hands to widen the gap. Xander moved reluctantly closer,

"I'm serious! I **know** it's a bad idea. Please come away!"

"Oh, don't be a baby; it's a hole nothing scary." With that, Zeke started to worm his way inside. Xander could here the clicking, louder now. 'This is going to be bad' He thought, as Zeke's feet vanished inside. Xander heard Riddick move behind him, as he crouched before the hole. He heard a muffled cry from the cave followed quickly by screams and shots. He leaned closer to the gap hoping to see Zeke and maybe, be able to pull him out. Instead, he was splattered with blood. He froze in shock. Zeke was _dead_. There was too much blood for it to be anything else and... he couldn't hear him now. He was in the same position, hardly able to see for Zeke's blood when two things happened; seemingly both at once, he caught a glimpse of something sharp, blade-like, heading towards his head and a strong arm wrapped around his waist yanking him back out of the blade or... claws path. Safe in Riddick's arms they both watched as the claw passed through a stray beam of sunshine and began to smoke. The creature let out a painful shriek and vanished, slithering into the darkness.

Xander began to shake, as it started to hit him how close he'd been to dying. He knew that if Riddick hadn't been so alert... he'd be creature snacks. "Thank you." He said shakily before reaching up with his good arm and trying to wipe some of the blood away. Riddick held him tighter for a moment before letting him go. There was a loud shriek of anger that surprised them both; suddenly Shazza was before them she took one look at them before shouting,

"How could you! You _mon_ster! What did you do to my Zeke? _What did you do to him_!" With that she launched herself at Xander and threw a strong punch at him. He was too stunned to avoid it; he just stood shaking his head at her. The punch never landed. Riddick had shot a hand out and caught hers, inches from Xander's jaw. He slowly tightened his grip, until Xander could hear her bones creaking. He then flexed his arm and she flew backwards to land several feet away against a shocked Parris.

"Do **not** try to hurt my boy again, Lady. _One_ warning. Next time I ghost you." Xander laid his hand on Riddick's tense arm, trying to calm him, before he turned to Shazza,

"We never touched Zeke. _I swear_. He'd been nothing but nice to me, why **would** I? He found that hole and went in... I _tried_ to stop him. Honest I did! But he...wouldn't listen to me. I went close to see if he'd need me and... God! He was _screaming_ and what got him would have got me to, if Riddick hadn't grabbed me out of the way. All we saw was a claw... sharp like a razor blade. The sun burned it. You **have** to believe me. _We never touched him_, Shazza!" When he finished he looked at the hole and shuddered, the others followed his gaze. There was blood splattered in front of it, obviously, coming from the inside out, the rest of the hole was clear, further supporting Xander's word. After staring at the hole for a little while, Shazza finally turned back to Xander and grudgingly nodded at him accepting what he said...at least for now.

In the silence the cocking of a gun, behind them, was abnormally loud. Riddick spun in place, turning to face the new threat, before freezing at what he found. There were several gasps and Fry called out,

"Johns, What the _Hell_ are you doing!"

Xander closed his eyes and took a deep breath from the gasps, Fry's outcry and Riddick's lack of ass-kicking; he had a feeling he knew what had happened.

"Riddick...? He's pointing that gun at _me_, isn't he?"


	9. Chapter 9: What The Darkness Concealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

Chapter eight: What The Darkness Concealed.

Xander watched as Riddick gave a tense nod to his question, before raising his hands in the air. He felt his shoulder's slump; once again he was a liability to someone. Johns had Riddick remove his shades to make him less of a threat in the bright light and still keeping the gun levelled at Xander had them back at the crash site and securely chained to the ship. Only Imam had protested when Johns claimed that Xander was too dangerous to them left free. Johns had worked on their fear of Riddick and mentioned that it was probably Xander that had freed him before, that, together with Zeke's mysterious death and Xander had soon found himself cuffed by his good arm alongside Riddick. They both sat in silence, listening to the conversation outside. Johns was insisting that they'd murdered Zeke, Imam remained sceptical, Paris agreed with Johns and the others were not sure what to believe. After a while the discussion petered out without being resolved and they could hear someone walking into the ship, Xander looked up, disinterestedly, it was Fry. She completely ignored him and addressed Riddick,

"So where's the body?" Riddick remained head hanging and unresponsive, "Do you want to tell me about the sounds?" He continued to ignore her, Xander shifted and went to answer but a low warning growl from Riddick, too low for Human ears to hear, silenced him. "Look you told us you'd heard something."Silence, "That's fine. You don't want to talk to me, that's your choice, but just so you know..." She turned and made to leave, "there's a debate as to whether we should leave you here to die._ Both_ of you." She shot a pointed glance at Xander and started to stalk off angrily.

"_You mean the whispers_?" Xander shivered at the huskiness of Riddick's voice. Fry stopped, turning and walking back towards them slowly, nervously.

"What whispers?" she said quietly edging closer, Riddick shot a smirk at Xander, before blanking his expression again.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot...just to the left of the spine...forth lumbar down...the abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood. _Copperish_. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps, it goes away..." Fry shot him an angry look; finally realising he was messing with her.

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?"

"All you people are so scared of me... and now my boy." Riddick said lowly, almost as if talking to himself, "Most days, I'd take that as a compliment. But it ain't **us** you gotta worry about now."

"Show me your eyes Riddick." She said softly, Xander began to growl under his breath, as Riddick had been talking her scent had changed from one of fear to a growing interest, _sexual _interest. Xander knew Riddick was sexy but he was **his**,_ not_ hers. He wanted to spring at her in defence of his territory; the only things currently stopping him from doing so, were the complete disinterest he could scent from Riddick and the cuff around his wrist.

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that."

'Grrr! She'd better not!' thought Xander, glaring at her and growling; louder now clearly audible in the silence. Fry ignored Xander's threat and stepped forward a little.

"_Closer._" She cast a nervous glance at the chains holding Riddick in place and scrubbed her now sweaty palms down the front of her trousers. Xander was no longer _growling_... he was _**snarling**_. Fry paid him no mind, all her attention was riveted on the man before her. When she was within five feet of him Riddick sprang into motion, leaping forward until he was halted by his chains. He was stopped, less than a foot away from her and opened his eyes. They glowed silver in the darkness. Cold and emotionless, panting with fear she nodded and stepped back a pace. Xander stopped snarling in satisfaction, there was no arousal from her now...only _fear_. His and Riddick's heads snapped to one side startling her again.

"Where the **hell** can I get eyes like that?" It was Jack; 'he' was staring at Riddick with fascination, 'Great!' thought Xander, '_More_ competition.' Riddick smirked at 'him', taking the opportunity to further unnerve the off-balanced Fry.

"You gotta kill a few people."

"Okay, I can do it." Riddick laughed slightly and turned his head back to Fry

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam...where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor...and you pay him twenty menthol kools, to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs..." Riddick trailed off, Jack was grinning as 'he' half asked, half stated,

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" Riddick turned and gave Jack a pleased grin,

"_Exactly_."

"**Leave!**" Fry yelled, before repeating it in a calmer tone, "Leave." Jack glared at her, before grabbing up 'his' things and stomping out. Riddick turned back to Fry.

"Cute Kid." He said still grinning, that was it for Xander he collapsed where he sat and howled with laughter. After Xander had calmed down Riddick started to talk again.

"Did I kill a few people?" He said evenly, as he backed away from her and sat down again next to Xander, "Sure. Did I kill _Zeke_?" He paused letting the tension rise, "No. You got the wrong killer. Neither of us touched him."

"He's **not** in the hole. We looked." Fry stated flatly, Riddick just settled back relaxing as much as he could whilst chained.

"_Look deeper_." He closed his eyes shutting her out. She paused staring at him as though trying to judge how much she could trust him, before whirling around and retreating.

They both sat quietly, after Fry left, listening to the groups plans to enter the cave where Zeke died. They had briefly discussed sending Riddick or Xander down but it was decided that they couldn't be trusted to tell the truth about what they saw. In the end it was decided that Fry would go, wearing a rope to allow the other's to keep track of her and pull her out if she ran into trouble. Once they'd all left Riddick's eyes snapped open and he turned to face Xander, smiling at him.

"This should be entertaining. Can you still hear them? They'll have proof we weren't lying soon. They'll let you loose then."

"What about you?"

"If I know Johns as well as I think, he'll free me if he thinks I can help him survive. Empty promises, then he'll chain me, when he thinks it's safe. He'll want me alive, I'm worth double alive."

"So what will you do?"

"Play along. For a while. Keep you safe."

"Riddick? Did you catch Jack's scent?" At his nod Xander continued, "You know the demon? He said that we had to ensure the _girl_ survives. I think he meant Jack. No one else fits."

"Why?"

"He never said. Just said it was important. There was a little more to the wi... well you know, to that. In one of my dreams I was dancing, did you have the same one?" Riddick nodded again, "Well it's an image from a game that recently came out in my dimension. About Summoner's and their Guardians... I kinda mentioned the dreams in the W word. I wanted to be a Summoner and with you as my Guardian and go through a Pilgrimage..." Xander took a deep breath before babbling out the rest,

"AndIthinkthatoncewesaveJack.We'llendupinanotherdimension,onaplanetcalledSpira!" After a few minutes while Riddick worked through the babble in silence, he shrugged, not particularly bothered at the revelation.

"Not much keeping me here. _I_ go where **you** go."

"So you're not mad at me?"

Riddick went to answer but suddenly stopped, holding up a hand to keep Xander quiet. Xander listened hard, trying to see what had caught Riddick's attention, after a little while he could hear it too._ Fry_, she was screaming, yelling something he couldn't quite make out he thought it was something about "_inside_" it was too muffled. He thought Riddick could hear her though he shot him an inquisitive look,

"She's terrified yelling 'I'm here. Please help me I'm inside' the others haven't caught it yet, though. I can hear her heartbeat. _Pounding_." Riddick began to jerk his chains mimicking what he had heard. Getting faster, building, until Xander felt his own heart racing in sympathy. Suddenly Riddick stopped; in the silence Xander could hear the others voice's again; all of them including Fry's. They'd got her out in time from the sounds of things and from that last shout of Fry's; they were starting to believe him about what had happened to Zeke. There were sudden frantic shrieks for help then they went quiet again. Riddick turned to him and grinned, "Told you they'd learn the truth." Xander just stuck his tongue out at him.

Xander watched Johns as he swaggered up to Riddick smirking; at least until Riddick spoke, "Finally found something worse than me, huh?"

"So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit and without _shivs_. You do **what** I say, **when** I say it."

Riddick snorted, "For what? The honour of going back to some asshole of a cell? _Fuck you_."

Johns shrugged, "Truth is I'm tired of chasing you. The way I see it you could have died in the crash." Xander could actually _smell_ the lie. He knew Riddick could too.

"My recommendation? Do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wanna-be ass." Xander tensed in fear, _what_ was Riddick _doing_? He moved uneasily, "_Ghost me_, mother-fucker. That's what I'd do to you."

"Oh? I don't think I need to do that..." He trailed off and looked pointedly at Xander when he continued, "_Do I_?" Riddick tensed at the threat in Johns' voice. Johns moved rapidly and drew his gun pointing it at the chains holding him and firing, freeing him, before he spoke,

"I want you to remember this moment, the way it could have gone and didn't." He smirked and held out Riddick's shades. In one move that Xander could barely see, Riddick lunged forward and grabbed the gun from Johns aiming it at him, his whole body tense with anger at the threat to his mate. Xander watched silently, his instincts were telling him that if he interfered he'd weaken Riddick's position, well that and the fact he was quite enjoying the look of fear on Johns' face.

"Take it easy." Johns said softly, nervous at the rage Riddick was displaying.

"**Fuck you!**" Riddick cocked the gun; Johns quickly raised his hands,

"Do we have a deal?"

"I want _you_ to remember this moment." Riddick said mocking Johns' earlier words, he was in control of his rage now, "The keys..." he inclined his head towards Xander, "give me them." Johns nodded and slowly unhooked them from his belt, tossing them towards Riddick, without altering the aim of the gun Riddick shot out his free hand and caught them. "Now back off." He watched as Johns did so, once he was far enough away that he could easily respond to any hostile move Johns could make before it would have a chance to reach them, Riddick lowered the gun, emptying it of shells before tossing it at Johns feet. Then as if to dismiss Johns as any sort of threat, he turned his back on him, bending and unlocking Xander's cuff, before standing and gently pulling him to his feet. Johns bent and grabbed his gun before tossing Riddick's shades at him and turning rapidly left, annoyed at loosing that round... but satisfied he'd got what he wanted.

Riddick stood in front of Xander, looking at him, admiring that he was his, Xander could feel himself start to blush at the desire he could see in the other mans eyes. Riddick moved slowly raising a hand to grasp his boy's jaw, "_Beautiful_." he murmured, huskily, causing Xander to shiver. Slowly the larger man bent forward and brushed his lips over the others, keeping the kiss light, he knew they wouldn't be left alone for long and he... they couldn't afford being found in a vulnerable position. He deepened the kiss slightly, unable to resist the chance to taste his boy again, before reluctantly pulling back.

"Come on, let's go join the sheep. They're movin' out, looks like _we've_ been invited. Stay close to me Xander, I want you in sight." He finished seriously, with a commanding growl laced through his words. Xander nodded and gave a low whine of submission, he would; there was no way he'd disobey Riddick when he used **that** tone, it was pure alpha male. He wondered briefly, if he was having an easier time accepting the more... _animalistic_ parts of his new form, due to his previous possession by the Hyena. He certainly had no problems interpreting Riddick's various growls, nor any problem with how to respond to them. Riddick satisfied he'd gained Xander's compliance to his demand, led him out to join the others, pausing only briefly, to put his shades on before stepping into the harsh light.


	10. Chapter 10: A Village Of The Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

Chapter nine: A Village Of The Dead.

Xander watched the other survivors as they loaded up a sled, none of them had apologized for thinking him a murderer. Even though Fry had proved he was innocent. Only Imam was making no effort to avoid them. He supposed that his willing closeness to Riddick was the cause of that, he could scent the other's fear of Riddick and found it... strange after all, all they knew was he was a murderer. He had not threatened any of the others, well except Shazza, but that was a protective thing not a threat for no reason! He wasn't that bothered that the other's were now frightened of him, in fact he found it... a novel experience he didn't think that anyone had ever looked at him with fright before. Once the sled was filled with what the others had decided they needed Johns called them over and gestured to it. Obviously telling Riddick to start pulling, something that Xander thought to be rather unfair; after all none of what the sled carried belonged to either him or Riddick.

Riddick just snorted and gathered the rope and chains up looping them over his shoulders, digging into the sand he grunted with the effort of getting the sled moving, Xander gave it a push trying to add his strength to the effort. It started forward suddenly almost landing Xander on his face in the sand, as Riddick passed Johns he sneered,

"I thought the agreement was no _chains_?" He pushed on without waiting for a reply. Xander hurried to keep up with him remembering what Riddick had asked of him earlier. They all walked in silence for a while before Shazza spoke to Johns,

"So. Click your fingers and he's one of us now?"

"I didn't say that..." Johns laughed at the thought, "but at least this way, I don't have to worry about y'all falling asleep and not waking up."

"So, can I talk to him now?" Jack piped up, eagerly, Xander looked at her and muffled a snort of laughter, 'he' now wore shades similar to Riddick's, tied around his head. He did laugh at the unified "**No**!" from Shazza and Johns. Glancing back at Riddick he could see he looked amused too. The survivors fell silence again, Paris hefted his bag of belonging higher on his shoulder, walking on for several steps before realising the thud he'd heard had been one of his bottles of wine he swore lightly before turning to pick it up. Riddick had watched the bottle fall and after winking at Xander had shrugged out of the make-shift and strode forward reaching the bottle just as Paris slid to a halt in front of it. He leant down and scooped it up, towering over the intimidated man who gulped at being so close to The Riddick.

"Paris P. Ogilvie." He said scrubbing a sweaty palm down his top before shakily offering it to Riddick, "Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur."

Riddick stared at him for a moment before firmly grasping the hand in front of him and saying with a smile, "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, murderer." It was exactly how Xander had heard in his dream, although seeing the increased fear on Paris' face at Riddick's casual referral to murder was very entertaining. After a quick smirk at Paris, Riddick raised the bottle he'd picked up and after removing the cork went to drink, Paris looked horrified,

"That's a particularly good Shiraz." He stuttered out, "It's a lovely drop." Riddick started to drink it down, "It's very expensive." Riddick didn't react and Paris continued feebly, "By all means, help yourself." Riddick dropped the empty bottle to the sand and turned to saunter back to Xander and the sled. Xander spent the rest of their journey telling Riddick about some of the things he'd been through, living on the Hellmouth.

It took them roughly an hour to reach the abandoned town, Xander stayed close to Riddick; the deadness of the town unnerved him especially after passing through all the skeletons. Imam and his boys went to the water pump and worked to get it going, Fry grabbed the power cell that Imam had carried and along with Shazza, went to begin the system checks on the small space craft the had earlier discovered Johns stood at the open door of the craft and watched Riddick before turning and walking into the ship in response to something Fry said. Reaching out Riddick slung an arm around Xander's neck and hauled him in close, whispering to him huskily,

"Let's look around; these people tangled with something, too much has been abandoned for them to have left. I want to know what we'll be up against."

"I know; I'm getting that feeling I normally get just before something... Hellmouth-y happens. I _really_ don't like this place Riddick." Riddick pulled him closer for a minute, to reassure him before releasing him.

"Like I said earlier, stay close."

The two of them made their way cautiously through the settlement looking for any clue about what had happened to the missing people. Slowly they found hints that people had fled towards one central building as they went they both became aware that they were being followed. Xander heard Jack whispering and he thought he could smell the littlest survivor Ali he thought the boys name was, with 'him'. He didn't call them on it though; he could tell that Riddick was rather amused by their daring. He watched, as they reached the big metal doors to what was labelled the coring room, Riddick approached them and shook them, they were chained together from the sound of things. _From the inside_. Xander was beginning to NOT want to know what had happened to the missing people. Riddick peered through the small window,

"Nothin' looks out of place. Too long ago to be able to tell what happened."

Xander glanced around in time to see Ali crawl through a hole into the room seeing the rapidly disappearing boy gave him the same sick feeling he'd had when he'd watched Zeke enter the cave,

"**Ali**! _**No**_!" the boy paused for a moment and to Xander's relief edged back out, looking at Xander in bewilderment. "Don't go in there. It's _dangerous_." The boy just continued to stare at him not understanding what he was saying, so Xander pointed at the hole behind him and frantically shook his head Ali looked between Xander and the hole, understanding what he was being told and nodded after saying something in Arabic before running off towards Imam. Xander sighed in relief and sagged against Riddick. He heard a whistle from behind them followed swiftly by Johns' calling out to Riddick; they turned to see him patting his leg as though calling a dog to him,

"You're missing the party. Come on boy."

Riddick glared at the man briefly before giving Xander a slight push in Johns' direction and starting off behind him; almost as an afterthought he reached up and snagged the covering from the nearby machinery and tugged it down getting a gasp of surprise from the newly revealed Jack. Smirking he repeated Johns' words to the 'boy' in a mocking exaggeration of Johns' drawl before stalking forward to catch up with Xander.

They followed Johns quietly to the building the other had set up in; Imam was praising Allah for the water that Paris was poring into a set of crystal goblets. When they entered Paris glanced up and did a rather comical double take, Xander wondered what the fuss was until Jack emerged from behind Riddick and made 'his' way forward to grab up a glass of water, making Xander's jaw drop in shock. Now in addition to the goggles from earlier some how the kid had managed to shave 'his' head! All the survivors just stared at the 'boy'

"What?" Jack said unnerved at all the attention.

"It's the winner of the look-alike contest" Paris said gesturing at the mini-Riddick. Xander was amused, at first until he caught the glances Jack was shooting towards Riddick, that and the scent of interest he could smell coming from 'him' was sending all his instincts into overdrive. Completely unaware he was doing so he began to glare at Jack, growling threateningly; warning the upstart not to mess with what was _his_. Jack to his growing fury seemed to take no notice of his warning her off. Xander started growling louder, not noticing the uneasiness he was causing in the others. Riddick stepped closer to Xander placing his arm around him tightly; the growling subsided slightly but didn't stop,

"Hey kid, _Jack_... Back off." Jack merely stared at them confused, Riddick was tempted to roll his eyes, surely nobody was that clueless, "Xan's not appreciatin' your challenging him. _For me._ Understand?"

Jack began to blush, "You mean you're..." 'he' gave a gesture, "Y'know, _together_?" 'He' squeaked and gave another wilder gesture. Trying to put words around it, the others began to watch in amusement at Jack's discomfort. Xander stopped growling as Riddick grinned slightly and nodded.

"Oh..." Jack looked at Xander apologetically, "Sorry Xander."

"Sorry," He shrugged, "but my instincts got the best of me, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Jack opened 'his' mouth obviously going to ask what his instincts had to do with anything; before 'he' could Paris turned and spoke to everyone,

"Who were these people, miners?"

"I think they were geologists, you know? An advance team, moves from rock to rock." Shazza said showing him several rock samples she'd found,

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff here." Fry moved closer to the group before she continued, "Why'd they leave their ship?" The survivors froze at that question, uncomfortable with the implications.

Xander watched as spoke up trying to dismiss the question but he didn't pay him much mind he was more interested in watching the increasingly concerned Imam, he tuned back into the conversation when Riddick spoke up though.

"These people didn't **leave.**" He snorted at them, "Come on! Whatever got Zeke got them. They're all dead." he tugged Xander closer for a moment before straightening and adjusting his shades, he continued in a slightly mocking tone, "You don't really think they left with their clothes on the hooks, photo's on the shelves?"

"Maybe they had weight limits." Shazza said glancing around her uneasily, "You don't know."

Riddick smirked at her, "I know you don't prep your emergency ship... unless there's a fucking emergency."

"We looked around, and all the signs we found said that people fled, in a hurry." Xander injected into the tension filled room, "From what we could tell they went to the central building. The coring room. It was chained... from the inside."

"Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?" Imam interrupted, looking around the room worriedly.

'Oh god!' Xander thought, '_Please_ don't let him have gone back in that room' He cast a quick glance at Riddick who gave him a slight nod,

"Did you check the coring room? My boy called him back from it earlier."

Xander turned and with a burst of speed that surprised them all except Riddick, snatched the gun from Johns' hands and tore out of the room towards the central building, Riddick and the others followed him. They heard a child screaming followed by a gunshot and Riddick blurred in front of them and was gone.

Xander ran as fast as he could, he'd just reached the doors when he heard the boy scream and raising the gun he blasted a hole through the doors and the chains holding it, racing in he found a swarm of vicious looking winged creatures diving towards a now frozen Ali, dropping the gun, he ran forward and dove at the little boy, knocking him to the ground then shielding him beneath his own body. He braced himself for the pain he knew was about to come hiding his face in the ground to protect it. The creatures screeched and dove he felt the raking of their claws on his back and stifled a cry of pain, the creatures soared upwards then they began another dive, before they came into contact with him, he heard a roar of absolute fury, Riddick had arrived. The next thing he heard was the blasting of the gun and the screeching of the creatures and then all was still. Xander lay still keeping his head down, resisting the urge to get up until Riddick told him it was safe. His instincts served him well as he felt the creatures dive low again, passing just above his prone body before disappearing with more screeches past him and away. He heard Riddick come towards him and shifted to allow the smaller form of the boy beneath him room to breath. The rest of the survivors arrived with Imam in the lead just as Riddick reached him, bending and scooping him up as if he weighed nothing careful of both his arm and his wounded back. Xander relaxed as much as the pain would let him turning his face and burying it into Riddick's chest,

"_Ouch_." He whispered softly, "Is Ali okay?" He looked towards the sobbing little boy that Imam had clutched to him,

"Ali is fine, thanks to you, I am... _**grateful**_ for your actions." Imam looked up at Xander, "I hope you are not badly wounded, my young friend?"

Xander shrugged, "I don't feel too bad, I _know_ I jarred my arm again, Riddick put me down and take a look." Riddick clutched him tighter for a moment before lowering his feet to the ground and letting him stand. Once he was sure Xander was steady he gently turned him and eased his shirt's up,

"You were lucky Xan," Riddick said relieved at what he could see, "it's not too bad, four, no five shallow cuts, they're only bleeding slightly. It looks like your clothes caught the worst of it." He lowered Xander's shirt and turned him back around, "How bad's your arm?"

"It's okay Riddick. Just reminding me that tackling someone with a broken arm is **not **a good idea! Where did those things disappear to?"

Riddick gestured to the centre of the large room, "Down there." They walked over to inspect the large hole in the floor; Johns pulled a flare from his belt and lit it before tossing it down. It fell quickly, revealing brief glimpses of skeletons caught on the uneven walls of the hole, before it landed far blow them in what seemed to be a large cavern. They stared down at what appeared to be hundreds of human bones, picked clean of flesh and illuminated by the sickly green light of the flare.

"The other buildings weren't secure," Riddick set his foot on the edge of the hole leaning over for a better look, "so they ran here. Heaviest doors." He glanced over at the others, enjoying the fear on their faces. "Thought they'd be safe inside, but they forgot to lock the cellar." He finished, before moving to let Xander lean tiredly against him.

"Look, whatever the fuck those things were," Johns said to Fry who seemed to be searching for something amongst the samples the geologists had left, "they seem to stick to the darkness. If we stick to daylight, we should be all right, okay?" He turned to leave the dark building, "Let's go."

"Twenty-two tears ago." Fry murmured absently.

"**_What_**?" Johns turned back reluctantly; Xander could tell he really wanted to get outside.

"These coring samples are dated. Last one's twenty-two years ago this month."

"Is there something _special_ about that, _Carolyn_?" Xander shivered at the way he spoke her name, he could sense that Johns mask was starting to slip, letting the killer peak through in his fear. Xander was again put in mind of Angelus, but Fry never noticed the slip; she was far too intent on what she'd discovered.

"I don't know... there _could_ be." She slapped the box of samples and rushed from the room, the others shared a glance before following her. Riddick kept Xander back, dropping behind the others; he'd noticed Johns' slip and its effect on Xander.

"What was that, with Johns?"

"He..." Xander trailed off, shrugging, "He reminds me of Angelus and you remember what I told you about him?" Riddick gave a short nod, "I guess the resemblance just... unnerved me for a moment. I'm fine now." Riddick let it drop for now; he'd just have to keep a closer eye on Johns around his boy. They caught up with Fry just as she revealed that they were in line for a complete solar eclipse, the survivors stood staring at the model in a horrified silence. Riddick couldn't resist a comment,

"You're not _afraid_ of the dark, are you?" Xander gave him a small thump on his shoulder and muttered as the others all glared at him. "Behave."

As the others began to move around the village looking for anything to salvage with a renewed determination Xander allowed himself to be pulled along by Riddick towards the shade provided by the skiffs wings. He waited as Riddick darted into the nearest building returning swiftly with a small tub of something, and dragging a low piece of twisted plastic. He set them up in the shade and he used the plastic as a seat, as he reached into the tub and pulled out a lump of what Xander thought to be some sort of grease. Xander watched, bemused, as Riddick smeared it over his scalp, before producing a wicked looking curved dagger from somewhere on his person and using it to shave his head. Xander had been so involved in watching Riddick that Johns' sudden appearance from within the skiff made him jump, he edged behind Riddick without realising he was doing so and watched in disgust as Johns bent over and threw up. Riddick continued to shave slowly,

"Bad sign." Riddick leant forwards and scraped the blade against the rim of a metal drum just in front of him, "Shaking like that in this heat."

Johns turned to face them none to steadily, "I thought I said no shivs." He forced out shakily.

"This?" Riddick tilted the blade questioningly, "This is just a personal grooming appliance." Xander snorted at that. Riddick smirked and handed the blade up to Xander, gesturing for him to continue shaving his head. Xander gulped, then carefully drew the blade over his mate's head periodically handing him the blade back to clean against the drum. Johns watched them for a while before staggering off towards one of the empty buildings.

"What's wrong with him?" Xander asked idly, not really all that interested in the answer.

"Withdrawal needs his next hit."

"Oh."

"I just heard an interesting conversation. Seems I was right. Johns was lying."

"I heard talking but I was... busy." Xander said sheepishly.

"He told Fry, the details of my last escape. She disagreed with him but she'll be wary from now on." Riddick held still as Xander finished shaving him, before he stood, wiped the remaining grease off and accepted the shiv back from Xander. "We'll have to chat with her to see how wary she'll be." Xander nodded at that and followed the much larger man inside the skiff. Practically on Xander's heels the door to the skiff shut sealing them inside with Fry. She remained unaware of their presence as she was focused completely on what the screens in front of her were saying.

"Thank_ing_ you." She said in relief as she turned to check the ship, before gasping at the sight of Riddick and Xander.

"Looks like we're a few shy." Riddick, seeing her confusion continued, "_Power cells_." Her eyes were wide with fright and her breath hitched as she replied,

"They're coming."

"It's strange not doing a run-up on the main drive yet." Riddick spoke softly and menacingly, "Unless..._Unless_ he told you the _particulars_ of my escape."

"I got the quick and ugly version."

"You're worried about a repeat of history." He stated

"It has entered our minds." She reached up and flicked off the ships display, Riddick moved forward rapidly, too fast for her to see his movement. He leant forward, further invading her personal space, "I asked what **you** thought."

"Riddick let her be." Xander said from behind him, Riddick glanced at him before backing away. "Look Fry, I know Riddick scares you, but he really doesn't mean you any harm. Don't trust Johns too much, okay?"

"_Fine,_ now can I get back to work?" She turned her back to them both as though denying that she was scared.

"Do you think Johns is a do-right man?" Riddick said lightly moving closer to her, "Think we can trust him to cut me loose?" Xander felt almost overwhelmed by the scent of fear coming from the woman.

"_Why_? What did you hear?" She tried to make it seem a casual enquiry but the obvious hitch in her voice gave her away.

"Well," Riddick spoke ignoring her question, "I guess if it were trickeration, he'd just 'X' me out, huh? He'd kill me. _Then again_... I am worth **twice** as much alive. Oh, you didn't know that? Your Johns _ain't_ a cop. He's a merc, that's why it was so easy for him to use my boy... to threaten my boy, to make me toe the line. No _cop_ would endanger an innocent, would he?" The question hovered between them, Xander could tell she was starting to believe but she tried to deny it,

"Don't waste my time. We're _not_ gonna turn on each other, no matter how hard you try." Xander could tell she didn't really believe what she'd just said, Riddick just turned and walked back to Xander. He paused and spoke, softly almost inaudibly, "I don't know what's gonna happen when the lights go out, _Carolyn_. But I do know once the dying starts... this little psycho-fuck family of ours is gonna rip itself apart." The door started to crack open, "Ever wonder why Johns shakes like that? _Ask him_. Ask why your crew pal had to scream **so** _painfully_ before he died." As he finished the door lowered completely and he looped an arm around Xander's neck and pulled him into the sunshine.

A few minutes after they left the saw her make her way to Shazza and after a brief conversation made her way in the direction they'd seen Johns go earlier. Xander pulled Riddick over to Imam, wanting to ask him something that was bothering him,

"Hey Imam, got a minute?" Imam nodded, "Look I was wondering we're **all** going to be going to the crash site and then back?" Imam nodded again, and Xander became aware that Paris and Shazza were both listening in, "Does that make as little sense to you as it does to me? I mean we may have to move _quickly_; so wouldn't it make more sense for a few of us to go, while the rest of us, like Ali and Jack, stay here?" Xander paused and pointed to something behind the others, "Especially with **that**." They all spun to see what he meant. There on the horizon was the start of the eclipse. It was now going to be a race against time. Imam shouted something in Arabic and his two oldest boys ran to the building that Fry was in, "I agree my young friend," He saw Fry coming from the building and called out to her, "Captain, young Xander raises a fine point, surely it would be better if the children remain here, while the adults make the journey to get the cells?"

"I think someone had better stay with them too, in case it gets _dark_ before we return." Xander said before adding more quietly, "If those creatures come with the darkness then someone will need to keep them calm." Fry nodded to both his ideas.

"Xander will stay." Riddick stated. Xander spun around to glare at him,

"Oh no _he_ won't! **I** am staying with **you** Riddick, so don't even try it!" Riddick growled at Xander's challenging his command and stepped forward until he towered over the younger man, to softly for the others to hear he whispered to Xander, "I want you to stay here; you are injured and I need you safe!"

"_NO_. I can keep up and I am _not_ leaving you alone. I don't trust anyone else to watch your back." Xander turned to the others, "I think Paris should stay with the kids. We'll shut them in the skiff. Will you keep them safe, Paris?" Paris glanced at the other and nodded. "I will do my utmost. I promise you that."

"I'm not staying here!" Jack piped up, only to back down when Riddick snarled at her, his mate would be going into danger and he couldn't stop him, he was in no mood to listen to some brat who didn't want to miss the '_excitement_'.

"You will stay here, keep an eye on the other's and listen to Paris. Or I will **ghost** you now, _bitch_!" At that the others turned in surprise to face the girl, who paled when she realised her secret was out, before anyone could say anything Riddick continued, "You're _bleeding_ girl, if Xan and I can scent you, you can bet **those** fuckers will too." Xander stepped closer and placed his good hand on Riddick's taut one; the muscles tightened slightly before relaxing under his gentle caress.

"We want you to be safe Jack. It's going to be dangerous and we don't want you to risk it. We need you to keep Ali calm when it all goes down. _Can we trust you_?" Xander stared at her and she nodded moving towards the skiff, Imam had been hugging his boys and speaking to them quietly arguing with the oldest much as Xander had with Jack. As Jack passed Ali she snagged his hand and pulled him along with her. Paris turned and walked with them stopping to rest a hand on Imam's shoulder assuring him he'd keep the boys safe. The others all stood watching the horizon, stunned at the speed of the approaching eclipse, Shazza was the first to break from the sight she addressed the others gruffly,

"If we need anything from the crash ship, _I _suggest we kick on. That sand cat's solar." she threw over her shoulder as she raced towards it. She jumped into the cat quickly flicking switches and pressing buttons, the others ran to get on board making it just as she got it started. She spun the vehicle out of its shelter, realising that Johns wasn't on board she yelled his name pausing slightly until a glance at the sky made her reconsider and she started to drive off. Johns emerged from the building and Shazza slowed slightly to allow the others chance to pull him aboard, ironically it was Riddick who offered Johns a hand. Within minutes they were entering the canyon with the bones of the large creatures, Shazza barely slowed and her passengers were forced to duck several times to avoid decapitation.

"_Shit_! I've finally found someone who's a _worse_ driver than Buffy is!" Xander yelled at Riddick as the sand cat bounced off the wall of the canyon and continued on its mad rush.

The journey that had taken them the better part of an hour in the heat of the suns took them less than ten minutes with Shazza at the wheel. They all leapt from the cat before it had fully stilled, Riddick followed Johns, Imam and Fry into the wrecked ship to get the power cells, Xander jumped onto the cat to wipe its solar panels, it was caked in dust from their journey through the desert. Shazza waited in the driver's seat for the others to return with the cells she watched the sky in horror as the eclipse grew closer with every minute,

"We're not gonna make it, are we?" She said to Xander as the brightness of the day faded to dusk. Xander looked up at her determinedly, "We will." He half turned and raised his voice slightly, "Riddick, you need to hurry. We're losing light." He cocked his head slightly and nodded, "He said they're on their way." Shazza looked at him, surprised she hadn't heard anything, before she could say anything Imam came out and loaded a power cell on the cat, followed by a struggling Johns carrying another; Johns was swiftly overtaken by Riddick, who had a power-cell balanced on each shoulder and was practically _skipping_ past him. Riddick lowered his two cells on the cat and stepped away so Johns could heave his on board. Shazza revved the engine of the cat and everyone jumped aboard, the light faded almost completely and the sand cat gave one last purr and died,

"Fuck." Xander said, "We won't make it, we need to get under cover. _Quickly_."

"The storage container." Imam offered in the dying light over the suddenly loud screeching of the creatures, the wind began howling around them and they looked around them uneasily. Their eyes caught sight of the spires in the distance. And the swarms of creatures flying from them.

"How many **are** there?" Johns said watching as the creatures flew into the dark red sky in their millions.

"_Beautiful_." Riddick whispered, "Just a suggestion..." Riddick said more loudly, "you may want to **run**." At his words everyone realised they were stood out in the open, like idiots and all ran towards the container, Xander had only ran a few steps before he was swept up in Riddick's arms and carried along. He began to protest but shut up when he realised that arguing about it would just delay them and that even carrying him, Riddick had no problems keeping up with Shazza. Fry and Johns had reached the safety of the container and turned to those still running, Imam made it gasping for breath.

"_Get down_!" Fry screamed at them. Moving almost as one Riddick and Shazza both dived forward, Riddick twisted as he moved through the air so he would land on his back cradling Xander. The moment he landed he flipped their bodies; sheltering Xander beneath him, just as he had earlier with Ali. Shazza had landed slightly in front of them and lay face down shaking in terror as the creatures passed closely over them and away, Xander could hear them readying to make another pass and remembering his earlier panicked urge to run yelled out,

"_Don't_ get up Shazza! They're coming back_, stay down_."

Shazza raised her head up, she couldn't hear them anymore and the container looked so close. She began to rise before she remembered earlier when Xander heard Riddick answer him, even though she had heard nothing. The memory, paired with the desperation she heard in Xander's voice, made her lay flat again, just in time to hear the rapid approach of the swarm of creatures. She couldn't hold back her scream of terror at their passing. Xander yelled out her name thinking she'd ignored him, "She listened, Xan." Riddick reassured him. The swarm finally passed over and Riddick, after listening to ensure they weren't just making another run, stood up and casually beat the sand from his trousers before lifting Xander to his feet and brushing him off too. Together they made their way towards where Shazza still lay, with her eyes shut, Xander leant down and spoke softly to the shaken woman,

"Hey Shazza, they've gone for the moment. You did good; let's go join the others." She stood up and Xander took her hand pulling her to where the other's waited for them, Riddick lingered behind; alert for any signs that the creatures were returning. When they got close enough Imam stepped out and guided them both inside. Riddick and Fry both stopped and turned at the high pitched squealing the creatures made, mixed in with the noise of rock crumbling; Fry peered into the almost complete darkness, straining her eyes' to see what was happening. Riddick reached up and removed his shades, staring at the sight of the spires crumbling under the force of the vast number of the creatures emerging.

"What _is _it, Riddick?" Fry's voice shook in fear, "What do you see?"

"Like I said..." Riddick voice was calm as he stared at the sight before him, "It ain't _me_ you gotta worry about." As he said that she watched in terror as the eclipse swallowed the last of the suns' light.

A.N: Sorry about the delay, it really couldn't be helped. Thank you, if you have reviewed. There may be another delay before I post the next chapter. I want to take some time to watch Chronicles of Riddick, to see if there is anything in it that I wish to include in this story. Again, I am **not** abandoning this story; just slowing it down. _**Please**_ continue to leave a review as it motivates me to type that much faster!


	11. Chapter 11: By The Killer We're Led

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

A.N: Right, a question for my readers; who do you want to survive Fry or Shazza? At the moment I'm wavering back and forth between the two, so if you review and suggest one or the other, I'll take it into account... if there is a clear winner between the two women. If it is equal I'll either kill them both off or let them both live. The next chapter will be the first of several interlude pieces and should be up after the weekend, hopefully. Thanks for reading and for reviewing. And I still haven't got around to watching C of R!! Hopefully I will this weekend. Bye for now.

Chapter ten: By The Killer We're Led.

Riddick helped Fry pull the door to the container closed behind them and then moved swiftly to stand beside Xander. Johns shone his torch around the interior, flicking the light around nervously, checking there were no breeches in the walls around them. Shazza grabbed her lighter from her pocket and tried to get it to light.

"You remember the bone yard?" Johns asked, still shining the torch around him, "These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet."

"_So_ not helping, Johns." Xander muttered as he caught Shazza's breath hitch with fear. "Are these the only light we have?" Xander gestured indicating the two torches and the lighter that Shazza had finally got to stay lit.

"No. There's a cutting torch on the floor... I just can't find it." Fry said, directing her small torch on the floor as she spoke. Xander and Riddick could hear the creatures coming closer again,

"Quiet, please everyone." Imam said curtly, everyone fell silent and Imam put his head to the outer wall Fry made to join him but Xander spoke as she moved,

"Don't bother Fry, we can hear them, they're all around us and moving closer." The squealing grew louder, clearly audible to everyone now.

"Why do they **do** that?" Shazza rocked slightly where she sat, "Make those sounds?"

"Perhaps," Imam whispered, "it's the way they see, with sound reflecting back..." Suddenly everyone jumped there had been a loud metallic tapping that seemed to come from inside the container. Fry and Johns tracked the noise with their torches.

"Could be a breech in the hull." Fry said mostly to herself, "I don't know." The group moved as one towards the skittering noise, trying to see if there was a gap the creatures could get through.

"_Come on, **Johns**_." Riddick mocked when the noise came again and everyone froze, "_You_ got the big gauge."

"I'd rather piss glass." Johns made no move to get any closer, "Why don't you go fucking check?" Xander rolled his eyes, "Chicken. Give _me_ the torch and _I'll_ go check." Shazza stood and grabbed up a metal bar using it to pry open a nearby doorway,

"Let's move, people. This area's obviously not safe!" Fry and Imam moved to help her as soon as the door fell, they all scrambled through. Imam quickly raised the metal screen over it and locked it in place, leaning against it breathing heavily. Just as his panting ceased there was a skittering from the room they'd just left and a claw punched through the metal screen, emerging less than an inch from the side of Imams head. He stared at it shocked, before he bolted away from the doorway. The others backed away with him, Johns started shooting through the screen, Riddick ignored the panic and searched the room looking for anything that could help them. Xander saw him bend down and grab something off the floor, as he came closer he could see it was the cutting torch Fry had mentioned. Riddick moved swiftly and held the torch over the lighter in Shazza's hand, even as she jumped at the whoosh it gave as it lit he was gone and busy cutting an exit in the wall opposite the doorway. Within seconds he'd managed to cut a hole large enough for them to crawl through. Riddick passed the torch to Fry and entered the new room; raising his shades and searching the darkness for any threat; Xander moved up to him, as Imam and Johns blocked of the hole.

"Riddick, can you see anything?" Xander asked as he too peered into the darkness,

"I'm not sure," Riddick cocked his head to one side, "Did you hear that? Wait here, I'm gonna go see." With that he took several steps forward and faded into the darkness. Xander stared at the place he'd been before muttering, "He is _**so**_teaching me how to do that." Cautiously the group began to edge away from the walls, spreading out slightly and working their way across the large room. Xander found that if he stared into the darkness it seemed to get lighter, brightening from complete blackness to the greyness of early evening, allowing him to see clearly enough to move safely. He found his ability had its drawbacks though when Johns shone his torch around wildly and the light fell across his eyes; the brightness hurt him, it had felt as though the light was burning his eyes. Xander staggered slightly and swore,

"Fucking hell Johns! Are you _trying_ to blind me? Watch where you shine that thing." Xander rubbed at his eyes, before blinking rapidly and trying to regain his sight. Fry had found the next wall and started to cut into it. Xander thinking he heard something shushed everyone,

"What was that?" He paused listening carefully before asking softly, "_Riddick_?"

"**Don't** stop burning." Riddick's reply was equally soft as it drifted through the darkness, but Xander could tell he was stressed. Then he heard it; even over the noise of the cutting torch, a creature squealed and it was in the same room. Then another one. Xander's heart leaped to his throat, Riddick was out there, with at least two creatures somewhere in the darkness and Xander couldn't help him. He listened harder, he actually felt his heart stop for a moment when he heard the start of a fight, before he realised that he could also hear someone running towards them. Imam and Johns could also hear Riddick running and automatically started to shine their lights towards him. Remembering the pain he'd felt, Xander yelled out quickly,

"Luv, _get down_!" Riddick reacted as soon as he heard and flung himself to the floor, shutting his eyes as he saw the beams of light aimed at him. The creature following him screamed in agony as the beams of light hit it, flying upwards to escape the light. Johns almost without thought aimed his gun and shot rapidly at the creature. To everyone's astonishment he actually hit it and it fell, landing in front of them making everyone leap back away from it screaming in fear. Xander was mildly amused to notice how girly Johns' scream had been.

"Is it still alive?" Shazza asked as they crept towards it, shinning the torches at it. They watched as wherever the light hit the creature it sizzled and began to melt, flesh bubbling.

"The light hurts them," Imam said amazed at the sight, "light actually hurts them." A moment later everyone except Xander, leapt back as the creatures arm suddenly fell forward relaxing into death.

"What the hell is happening over there?" Fry yelled out as she continued to cut away at the wall.

"We're all okay. Don't stop cutting!" Shazza called back over the screech of another creature. Riddick stood and walked towards the group, Xander turned to him and belted him on the arm, shouting at him, "You _jerk_! What the **hell** were you thinking moron?!" Xander thumped him hard on the chest, ignoring the startled onlookers and almost sobbing as he continued, "I thought you were going to _die_. You... **You**..." Riddick ignored the hits and hauled Xander in; silencing him by kissing him hard. After a few moments Xander hung limply in Riddick's arms, unable to remember what he'd been so angry over, his entire body and mind consumed with the kiss to the exclusion of all else. Riddick slowly pulled back aware of the half-fascinated, half-disturbed looks the others were giving them and not caring in the least. Xander slowly came back to himself and blushed when he realised that they were the centre of attention. The blush faded quickly after he noticed he could scent Riddick's blood, Riddick was far more important that mere embarrassment. He quickly examined the body in front of him; running his hand over him and checking he was not badly injured, he found one slice on Riddick's upper chest, luckily although it was about the width of Xander's hand it was fairly shallow. Xander leaned towards Riddick and used his sling to blot the blood away; watching in relief as it quickly stopped bleeding.

"If you've finished _fondling_ the murderer, let's get out of here." Johns said snidely turning away and rejoining Fry just as she exclaimed triumphantly at finishing burning through the wall. Everyone moved swiftly into the new room, relieved to find it small and unoccupied by any creatures.

After they barricaded the room, they moved to find place to sit. They needed a plan if they were going to survive. Imam dragged a chest to the centre of the room and Fry placed the still burning cutting torch on it, its light illuminated the small room perfectly, allowing them all to relax for the first time in what felt like days. Riddick was the only one to remain standing he hovered behind Xander; growling quietly at Johns as he came and sat too close to him. After a few minutes silence Fry spoke up,

"What do we have to work with," she looked around the circle, "So we've got one cutting torch, two hand lights. There's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship."

"Booze," Xander said suddenly, "I saw Paris with some earlier, and if there's more it'll probably burn." He turned to Johns, "You had one as well so you must have seen where he got them from, was there any more?"

"I think there was about ten or so bottles left, not sure." Johns shrugged.

"Johns, have you still got some flares?" Fry looked at him hopefully he nodded slightly, "Maybe we've got enough light."

"Enough light for fucking _what_?" Johns said angrily glaring at her.

"We **stick** to the plan." She said firmly. "We get the four cells back to the skiff: we're off this rock."

"Umm," Shazza looked up at Fry uncertainly, "_how_? The sand cat is dead, it's solar."

"So we _carry_ the cells." she looked around the circle meeting everyone's eyes, "We drag them, **whatever** it takes."

"What about the creatures?" Shazza murmured fearfully.

"How long can this last?" Johns said evenly, "A few hours? A day, tops?"

"I have the impression from the model." Imam said speaking for the first time, "The two planets were moving as one and there would be a lasting darkness." He looked sadly around at the others. Johns stood up abruptly in the silence following Imam's words,

"These suns gotta come up _some_ time." Johns spoke sharply, "If these creatures are phobic about the light, we just sit tight... and let the sun come up."

"I'm sure somebody else said that, locked inside that coring room." Fry's words hung heavily in the room.

"We need to think about _everyone_ now." Johns said righteously, Xander snorted, "Yeah right!" He stood up and turned to face him, "Why don't _you_ tell the truth, Johns? You're terrified, too frightened to move and looking for an excuse to do **nothing**!"

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth, _boy_?! Let me come up with a plan that doesn't include mass suicide."

"Oh! Grow a pair why don't you! We're **all** frightened, don't hide behind someone else. Go ahead think of your _great _plan!" Xander glared at him waiting in silence, the calls of the creatures growing louder again, "I'm waiting Johns, where's your great plan? I know your type bitch and moan as loud as you can but _gods forbid_ you actually do anything **useful**. At least Fry's suggested a plan. You, you're a coward, _Jack's_ got bigger balls than you _and she's a girl_!"

"Is that **fucking **right?" Johns drew his gun aiming it at Xander who didn't seem bothered by the overt threat. Riddick moved calmly forwards and Johns shifted the gun pressing it tight to Riddick's chin, "Where are _you_ going?" Johns spat.

"_This _solves_ nothing_." Imam chastised them quietly, Riddick seemed to ignore the gun as he slowly turned his head to look at Johns, casually reaching up and lifting his shades; locking his silver eyes on the man before him. His face revealed no fear only slight amusement, Johns felt something tapping his leg just beside his balls and risked a quick glance down; Riddick was tapping him with the tip of the dagger he'd seen earlier. Johns swallowed and nodded his head slightly muttering, "_Okay_." before easing back on the trigger of the gun and moving it away from Riddick, backing off and slowly dropping back into his previous seat. Breaking the tense silence Fry spoke as she looked around at them,

"Look they're afraid of our light. That means **we** don't have to be so afraid of_ them_."

"And you are _sure_ you can get us there," Imam asked Fry, "_even_ in the dark?"

"No, I can't." Fry answered immediately, "_But he can_." She looked at Riddick and everyone followed her gaze.

They made their way back to the first room, stopping only to gather up the bottles of alcohol, before moving to the large doors and the first part of the journey. After checking to make sure that everyone was ready she nodded to Imam and he slid the large door open. She swept the torch around the doorway checking it was free of the creatures before taking a deep breath and dropping out the door onto the sand, the others swiftly followed and the crept forward moving as one shinning the sparse light around them Johns at the back of the group with his gun drawn and cocked ready to fire. Riddick and Xander stayed back from the group a little way, listening and as Xander's eyes adjusted searching for any sign of the creatures. Tensely the group crept forwards towards the bulk of the ship, after what felt like hours, but in reality was probably no more than a few minutes the reached the main ship.

"Okay, wait." Fry whispered sweeping the flame of the cutting torch around them, "_Wait_!" she moved forward to the entrance, leaving the huddled group, to sweep the first few feet of the interior of the ship. "Riddick." She hissed as she rejoined the others. Xander moved forward to stand next to Imam, carefully keeping his eyes averted from the light. Riddick stopped in front of the entrance; carefully looking inside for any hint of movement or life.

"Looks clear." Riddick turned his head slightly before reaching up to lower his shades, Johns came forward gun at the ready, as he drew level with Riddick a creature shot out of the ship straight at them and they both dived for the floor as it shot over head, screeching. Johns rolled over and glared at Riddick,

"You said '_clear_.'"

"I said it _looks_ clear." Johns shot a glance at the ship.

"What's it _look_ like now?" Riddick slowly raised his head and looked at the ship, not bothering to raise his shades,

"Looks clear." Xander could tell from his voice he was amused at Johns relying on him for safety. Luckily when they approached this time there were no surprises. Moving quickly they got the emergency lighting working and began to construct a sled out of pieces of the hull. They worked together, Xander stood on "watch" listening out for the approach of the creatures and yelling when he heard them come close, everyone would immediately stop what they were doing and hit the floor. He thought that they were getting bolder too; the fly-bys were definitely coming closer together. Xander watched as Johns started to pull some weird looking florescent tubes, wondering absently what there purpose was, at least until he heard the approach of yet another creature and crouched as he yelled, "Hit the deck guys!" he waited until he was sure it had gone before he gave the all clear. Shazza was sat near him and was making wicks out of some rope she'd found and inserting them into the eight bottles of alcohol they'd picked up, Fry helped Johns gather the tubing and a small detachable generator; even as Imam and Riddick carried the power cells from the sand cat to the sled. Xander helped where and when he could, limited by his broken arm, in what he could do. When the were finally ready they gathered around the sled, although Xander noticed that Johns wasn't with them,

"I'll be running about ten paces ahead." Riddick informed them, "I want light on my back, but **not** my eyes. Keep as quiet as you can, if it's needed I'll speak to Xander and he'll reply. We don't know if our speech will register with them or not but better safe than _dead_. And check your cuts." he moved to Xander and checked him over even as Xander did the same with him. "These bad boys know our blood now."

"Are we _actually_ going to do this?" Shazza whispered peering into the darkness, listening to the call of the creatures around them.

"We stay together, we keep the light burning. That's all we gotta do to live through this thing." She looked at each of them in turn and spoke with a confidence that impressed Xander and Riddick as they could both smell how scared she was. She turned and entered the ship to see what was keeping Johns as the others moved to their assigned positions. Their voices were easily heard by all in the quiet,

"Are you ready Johns?"

"Yeah."

"Look, we're just wasting light here."

"You give _him_ the cells and the ship... and he'll leave you all out there to die. _He'll leave all of you_." At that Xander left the sled and walked up to Riddick and placed his hand on his tense back. The conversation fell quieter now and only the two of them could hear it.

"I don't get it, Johns. What is so goddamn _valuable_ in your life that you're worried about losing? Is there anything at all... besides your next spike?" In a few moments they rejoined the group, Fry noticed where Xander was, the tension in Riddick's frame and the discomfort on the other two's faces and blushed when she realised they had all heard every word spoken. Xander leant forward and placed a kiss between Riddick's shoulder blades and whispered, "Stay safe or you'll answer to **me**." He turned and joined the others around the sled; all of them wrapping several yards of the glowing tubing that was attached to the small generator, around their torso's Xander struggled to do it with one hand until Imam noticed his difficulty and helped him; before returning to his place and wrapping his own body. They then grabbed the second light they'd been given and lit it.

"Everyone ready?" Xander asked quietly at the nods he turned around and spoke to Riddick, "Let's go." Riddick began jogging forward; Imam and Johns pulled the sled between them, as Xander and Shazza ran alongside and Fry brought up the rear. Now they just had to reach the skiff.


	12. Chapter 12: Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

Interlude.

"Brother, are we _certain_ that this plan is necessary?" She turned to gaze at the male next to her, "We watch and **do not** interfere. _Lest all dissolves into chaos_."

"Sister, calm yourself; you have Seen the future even as have I. It should _not_ come to pass. The Powers, be they Light or Dark, are acting on false information. You know that which we discovered. Something has changed somewhere beyond our Sight. A third party has come into play, one that seems aligned with the Dark. This will weaken the Champions, beyond what is allowed. The Powers will refuse to heed our warnings. _**We are Neutral**_. That is our _purpose_. If we do nothing, as we _Saw_ we did nothing..." he trailed off.

"_Then the Heart will be corrupted, the Red Witch will fall into darkness, the Watcher will abandon his charges. The Dark Slayer will become Dark in truth and the Champion; known as Buffy, will be full of arrogance and the dark will overtake her_." The female continued, "**I **_**know**_ **this** Brother, the world will almost be consumed by Darkness, until the Red Witch further upsets the Balance and activates all the slayers. At which point the Battle is _lost_. The Balance is forever broken and all loose. _We will have failed_." They looked at each other, in silence, contemplating the truth of her words. "But, Brother, what can **we** do to alter this? How can **we** counter a move we can not _See_? Surely, we are powerless, if we can not See who acts against us all. We are chained by the fact that neither side listens to our warnings!"

"Peace Sister, _Peace!_ I am also aware that if we act to save either side, we will **truly** destroy the Balance. We are forbidden to offer aid to one side and not the other. I believe that there is a way around this without empowering the unseen enemy. Observe _this_ dimension and the one known as the Riddick," He watched as her eyes took on a distant light as she viewed the one he had mentioned, "With _which_ side is he aligned?"

"He kills without conscience, so he is aligned with evil. _Brother...?_ Why do you direct me to this person?"

"Watch his life further, Sister and _have patience_. I will not say more; I wish to see if you See what I do." She sighed and again found the Riddick and watched his life progress further. After a minute she let out a gasp, "Brother! How can it _be_?" She looked stunned for the first time in millennia, "He _is _evil, yet he saved the defenceless! He kills indiscriminately, yet fights to _save_ his universe. He is without morals, yet lives by his word!"

"I would rather term him immoral, but you See him Sister? You _See_ what he is?" She gave a faint nod, "Sister, **he** is the medium we can use to restore Balance. _He is Neutral_, neither a force for Light nor a force for Dark. He can be _OUR_ Champion." He looked slightly smug at this and she had to resist the urge to smack him.

"I foresee many problems in this, Brother, do not congratulate yourself too much. How can _we _ensure _he_ acts for **us** and remember it must be of his own free will." His smugness faded at that so she continued, "Champions are born through the _desire_ to achieve their reward, the Slayer Champion wishes to be normal and loved, the Souled Vampire wishes forgiveness, redemption and a new chance at life. The Champions of the Dark wish for power, wealth or immortality. _What can we offer him_? He _has_ power, he does _**not**_ desire wealth. Forgiveness and redemption mean less than nothing to him and he is already _extremely_ long lived. What do _we_ have to offer, that **he** could possibly want?" They stared at each other, both trying to think of something the Riddick could want and failing. Finally the male threw up his arms in disgust,

"I just _wish_ we knew what to offer him!"

"I can answer that, my little darlings." They both spun to confront the unknown intruder. It should have been impossible for any being to gain access to their inner sanctum without their permission. They both started to glow with power readying themselves to attack the being in front of them.

"_Hey!_ Hey, kill the light show. I'm here at your invitation."

"_You lie_. My Brother and I have never invited a demon into these rooms!"

"Err? Ducky, think back what did your Brother just say? He used the W-word."

"Do not be ridiculous; Wish demons only grant wishes to mortals!" The male snorted in disgust.

"Now _normally_ that'd be true, but there are _extenuating_ circumstances, in this case." He noticed that they were becoming impatient and hurried to explain, "In a couple of weeks a wish is made by one Alexander Lavelle Harris. Otherwise known as the Heart and the _'One that Sees'_. That last moniker was truer than anyone knew; the kid's been having visions for the last decade. _Visions about a certain Riddick_. Normally his wish would be beyond _our_ power; as he doesn't wish for vengeance _on_ anybody. The kid's a good sort though; my clan owes him a life debt. You wanted to know **what** Riddick wants to work for you; _I _want to be able to grant the kid his desire to be with his soul mate. Luckily we've _**both**_ got what the other wants." He looked between the two expectantly and was relieved to see the glow surrounding them fade, as they both thought over his words.

"You are hiding something demon. **Tell us**." The female's voice was hard and he swallowed nervously,

"Okay, don't get your knickers in a knot! Our Seers are quite... _skilled_ and they informed us that if circumstances are not altered... _**She **__will use the Key_. Although it is not in use for long, the portal is open long enough. My clan are in the closest dimension to this one, in the time it takes the portal to close; it rips my dimension and our people apart... it destroys us completely. We are willing to help avert that future. We ask that if **we** help you gain your Champion, **you** help us by stopping those damn monks sending the key to the airhead slayer. Oh and some free advice? _Don't_ hide anything from the Riddick, he _won't _be amused. I'd suggest being upfront with him. Can we deal?"

The two beings known to both sides as the Oracles watched as the current timeline unfolded, paying special attention to the demon's dimension; it was as he said, it was ripped into nothingness at the opening of the portal. They then watched as the possible timeline unfolded, interesting, they would have _two_ Champions and the key went to... They exchanged looks before both collapsed in laughter. After a few moments they straightened, turning and speaking as one to the bewildered demon before them, their voices resounding with the power of what they were.

"WE AGREE TO YOUR TERMS DEMON: AS WE WILL IT, SO MOTE IT BE!"

"Excellent... now to get down to details," the demon grinned at them, toothily, "I'm Frank, by the way..."

A.N: Here is the first revelation about what's going on behind the scenes. The next true chapter should be up by Wednesday, if things go as planned. The next interlude should be Buffy and gang back in Sunnyhell, it will be up after the next two true chapters. Thank you for reviewing and please continue to do so, as I've said previously it encourages me to type faster!


	13. Chapter 13: In The Darkness We Run

Disclaimer; Not mine... just borrowing the characters, no profit is being made.

Chapter eleven: In The Darkness We Run.

They ran silently, their only guide through the darkness the faint glow of the lights across Riddick's back; Xander kept pace with the others, ignoring the jolts of pain his arm was giving as best he could. He was also doing his best to pretend that he couldn't hear the creatures surrounding them, following them just beyond the circle of light. After they had run for about half an hour, Xander could tell the others were finding it increasingly difficult to keep up the pace. He slowed a little and called softly to Riddick, barely audible over the uneven pounding of the groups feet,

"Riddick," he waited for Riddick's acknowledgement to show that he was listening before he continued, "the others can't keep up with this pace for much longer. They're starting to get tired and someone will make a mistake."

"Fine." Riddick slowed his pace to a walk.

"Everyone slow to a walk for a while." Xander said softly, "You need to get some breath back." The small group slowed relieved to have a chance to stop running even if only for a short while. They continued on, walking at as fast a pace as they could maintain. Fry who was still bringing up the rear let out a loud gasp they all turned, just in time to see the cutting torch she carried flicker and die. The creatures began to screech loudly around them, as their largest source of light vanished. They huddled closer to the sled even as they started to pick up the pace. With the increase in the noise of the creatures, Fry lunged forward to the sled grabbing up a bottle torch and in her haste knocking one of the few flares they had, from the box to ground. Shazza saw it fall and without thinking shrugged free from the coils of luminescent tubing and she dodged back to scoop it up, yelling out, "Wait!"

"Shazza!" Fry cried as she saw what the other woman was doing, everyone froze at the shouts and turned. The creatures squealed louder and were getting closer, Imam quickly shrugged free of the tubing and lunged towards Shazza yelling,

"Get down!" He dove at her and rolled them both clear of the creature that had just started its dive for her. It hit the space where she had been seconds before and showered them both with sand, Johns immediately aimed his gun and started firing rapidly; turning as he followed its squeals blindly. There was wet sound of a bullet striking flesh and someone gasped in pain,

"Johns! Stop shooting, you're shooting at _us_!" Xander cried desperately, scenting blood, Johns let off one more shot and they heard it hit something metallic, Xander spun around to the source of the sound, "You fucking moron Johns! You hit the fucking generator!" They all watched, staring at it in horror, as the generator sparked and gave a low whine as it struggled to continue working even with the damage the bullet had caused, it was a lost cause though; the sparks were increasing and the tubing it was powering had started to flicker on then off, then back on. The time it stayed off was increasing though with every spark the generator let off. Xander lunged forward and snatched a flare from the box, the generator spluttered and sparked one last time and the light began to fade from the tubing, leaving them in the growing darkness. Xander fumbled with the flare; struggling to get it to light as the creatures screeches increased around them. Finally it lit; just as the last light faded from the tubing, everyone scrambled towards the flare grabbing bottles from the box and lighting them from it; trying, frantically, to increase the brightness of the light around them and keep the creatures at bay.

"Riddick, you okay?" Xander asked as soon as it appeared they wouldn't be under attack just yet,

"Fine, who's bleeding?" He spoke loudly enough for them all to hear.

"I am," Fry spoke calmly enough, but there was pain in her voice, "It's not too bad, I think the bullet just grazed my side." Shazza moved to check her over, holding the weak bottle light close to her side and nodding,

"It's gone through, not too bad, you're bleeding like hell though."

Riddick walked up behind Xander shielding his eyes from the flare, talking softly to him, "Johns hit one of them slightly," he inclined his head to the main source of the screeches and squeals of the creatures, "they're tearing it apart." He turned his head slightly and nodded it again, "They haven't forgotten about us though." He followed the direction the creatures were 'looking' in and was unsurprised to find them focused on Fry's position. "Looks like I was right, Xan."

"Hmm?"

"They can scent blood."

The group began to run again, staying practically on top of the sled and trying to ignore the much more frequent calls of the creatures. After running for a few minutes the cries of the creatures increased, it sounded like there were a lot more of them now and they were closer.

"Can we pick up the pace?" Fry called out uneasily.

"Not a good idea, Fry." Xander said without bothering to pass it on to Riddick, "If we go faster all of you will end up, with cramps and stuff in a few minutes, you can't…" Xander was interrupted by Johns swearing and slowing down before coming to an abrupt stop, causing the rest of them to stop as well. He was staring at the ground and they followed his gaze to see what had caught his eye; there clearly on the ground were the previous tracks of the sled. Johns shrugged out of the makeshift harness and stalked forward to where Riddick was crouched staring at the darkness in front of them.

"Wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" He demanded as soon as he got close enough.

"We crossed our own tracks." Fry muttered, staring at the clear signs of their previous passage in disbelief.

"Why have we circled?" Imam asked with a hint of fear in his voice, striding forward to Riddick's position, "Are we lost?"

"_Listen_." Riddick spoke softly, ignoring the anger and fear coming from the others.

"Do you even know where we are?" Imam asked angrily without paying Riddick's words much attention, Xander ignored the others and he strained to make out what Riddick had heard over the rest of the groups chatter,

"_**Listen**_!" Riddick roared, surging to his feet and spinning to glare at the others, in surprise they all went quiet and attempted to hear what he could. After a time they too could hear faintly, what he was warning them about. Xander moved closer to Riddick; a little unnerved at the sheer number of the creatures he could hear coming from in front of them, as soon as the rest had fallen silent. Riddick sensing his unease ran a reassuring hand down his arm and continued in a calmer tone, "Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think."

"I think we should go now." Imam offered.

"Oh… I don't know about that." Riddick rumbled with slight amusement in his voice, "That's death row up there. Especially with her bleeding still." They turned and stared at Fry.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Johns drawled menacingly. "What the fuck's that got to do with anything?"

"Riddick found out he was right earlier," Xander spoke up evenly, "he watched the creatures when Shazza was examining Fry's wound and they… focused on Fry's position. They can scent us by our blood."

"You gotta be kidding me." Johns stared at Fry calculatingly for a moment, before turning away.

"They've been nose-open for her ever since Johns got trigger happy." Riddick said evenly to Imam.

Fry pressed her hand to her side where she could feel the blood still flowing, sluggishly now, but with her constantly moving around it had little chance to close. "Look," her voice was close to breaking, "this is not going to work. We're gonna have to go back." Johns slowly turned to face her again,

"What'd you say?" He pointed a finger at her, "You got us out here in the first place."

"I was wrong." She said tiredly, the pain in her side eating away at her strength, "I admit it. Can we just get back to the ship?"

"I don't know, Carolyn." Johns voice had a carefree madness to it, something that again uncomfortably reminded Xander of Angelus, "Nice breeze, wide-open space. I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self."

"What, are you high again?" Fry looked at him shocked at his sudden turn around, "Just listen to yourself, Johns."

"You're right. What's to be afraid of?" His voice rose with the last to a loud shout, "My life is a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow… So I say mush on. The canyon's a couple hundred metres, after that it's skiff city. So why don't you butch up and shut up with your whinging and let's go" Fry glared at him as he spun around.

"She is the captain. We should listen to her." Imam words only angered Johns further and he spun back towards them,

"Listen to _her_?" Johns narrowed his eyes at Imam as he continued, "She was so willing to sacrifice us all." Fry flinched at that.

"What's he talking about, Fry?" Shazza asked softly

"This does not help us." Fry spoke desperately, Xander moved closer to the two of them, he had a feeling things would only escalate. Johns started speaking almost over Fry's words. Xander could hear the relish in his voice as he revealed his knowledge, "During the crash she tried to blow the passenger cabin… tried to kill us in our sleep."

"Shut your mouth!" Fry screamed at him but he ignored her and continued talking,

"We're fucking disposable. We're just walking fucking ghosts to you." That was the last straw for her she lunged at him trying to stop his words, any way she could; before her blow landed he'd caught it and used her own force against her to flip her over. She lay stunned on the ground and he leant forward to kick her but before he make contact with her a fist caught him powerfully on the jaw and he actually flew backwards several metres landing on the floor in a dazed heap. Xander stood over Fry; arm still extended, glaring at the fallen man and growling softly, when Johns made no move to stand up Xander's arm fell to his side, "You fucking asshole, if I ever see you strike another woman I'll tear you to pieces. Understood?" Xander glared until he heard Johns give a faint moan something that he chose to take as acknowledgement before turning back to the others and offering a goofy grin, he shook his protesting hand, "Owwie, Riddick you've got to teach me how to punch assholes without hurting my fist!" Riddick just snorted at him and turned to check the area again. Xander crouched next to Fry and offered her a hand, "How bad did he hurt you?" She stared at him in shock why would he help her after what she'd almost done to them? It was only when he answered that she realised that she'd asked her question aloud.

"Why am I offering to help?" He looked at her steadily waiting for her to raise her eyes to meet his before he continued, gently, "Were you afraid when the ship was crashing, Carolyn?" She nodded faintly, "People are at their best and worst when they are frightened, you were scared and reacted to save yourself; that's understandable." He shrugged well aware that both Shazza and Imam were listening and judging her and not liking it. He chose his next words with care, "Since we've landed on this planet you have tried to do everything you can to ensure we survived, you entered the cave looking for Zeke; even though you didn't know what you'd be facing in there. It was you that went, you didn't send someone else. You have been the one to come up with plans in the hope that we will survive all this," he waved a hand at the darkness around them, "You have been just as afraid as everyone else, yet you have tried to keep the others spirits up. Yes, you acted out of fear, to save yourself over a bunch of strangers; but I honestly think that in your position so would most others." He shot a look at the other two, Shazza looked away, but Imam met his eyes and gave a slight nod; accepting the truth of what Xander had said, "Now, enough of this mushy crap, we're burning light. I think that it would be best to move on; the ship is not safe, too many breeches, the creatures are probably all through it now. Nope. Our best bet is to move forward and stick to the plan. Okay?" Fry nodded and accepted his hand up.


	14. Chapter 14: Live And Die By The Gun

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

A.N: Hey it lives! Sorry about the delay I've had internet and computer troubles. I've solved the internet problem, but the computer is still acting up. I have also had a bit of a problem concentrating on this story as a pernicious little plot bunny for another story has been dancing around in my head and distracting me from this story. I am going to take a little while to write a few chapters of that other story in the hopes of getting the damn thing out of my head so I can concentrate on this one again. Honestly it's driving me nuts! If it works out I'll probably post it on it's a LOTR story if anyone's interested... Oh and I blame Jezaeiri's 'For the Wild at Heart Trapped in Cages' over at TTH for my distraction check the story out it's awesome!!

I have ACTUALLY managed to watch C of R all the way through, I really enjoyed it and I will be including parts of it in this story... eventually. The next update will probably not be for a few weeks but it will come I promise. I now know exactly where this fic is going and there is NO chance of me abandoning it. If there's no update by the end of September feel free to shout at me, via a review!

Take care everyone,

Sajahi/Sam

Chapter 12: Live And Die By The Gun.

Riddick's P.O.V

Runnin' in front of them, I'm wondering why bother, why not just grab the cells and my boy and leave these weaklings behind? They aren't important to me, I sigh slightly; I gave my word. And my boy seems to like the holy man and the woman… Shazza. I'd help them for those reasons, no matter how much of a fuckin' pain in my ass it was. I'm running slowly enough that they should be able to keep up, snorting at the _sheer_ noise they make behind me. I can smell how much it is hurting my boy to keep to this pace, I know the jolting has to hurt him but he doesn't complain or slow none. I admire that in my boy. After a little while I hear their noise increase again and shake my head slightly; can't believe they're already tiring, as if to agree with me I hear him, his voice barely audible over the others,

"Riddick," I grunt to show I'm listening to him, "the others can't keep up with this pace much longer. They're starting to get tired and someone will make a mistake."

"Fine." I slow to a walk, listening to him telling the others and almost laughing at the sound of relief from them all. We continue on at this speed and I notice that we are getting' closer to the canyon, we've made it halfway, I concentrate on the creatures ahead of us… fuck! _Not_ good. It sounds like they gather there; the canyon must be a prime feeding/hunting ground for them. It's also our only route to the skiff. How do we get through it? I choose to take us in a loop to give me time to think, keeping on the move is better than stoppin', it's not like any of them will notice except Xan and he won't say nothin' to the sheep. At the shouts behind me I stop and turn, just in time to see… the holy man, dive and knock Shazza out of the way of an attacking creature. Seeing Johns bringing his gun up I crouch down, low to the ground, never trust a frightened Johns. Fear makes him…too fuckin' unreliable. Checking on my Xan I'm not too happy to see him ignoring a threat. I let out a demanding growl, pleased that he too drops to a crouch, obeying my command without fighting it. I hear and scent the impact of a bullet on flesh and tense fearing for a moment it was my boy before relaxing as I realize it wasn't his scent. Xander yells at Johns to stop shooting and I feel my lips quirk slightly in amusement when he calls him a moron. When the light around them starts to fade my amusement died quickly especially when I realize that Johns' fucking stupidity has put my boy in greater danger. Even as I'm watching my boy react to the danger I feel it is rapidly getting to the time when Johns… no longer amuses me. I run a hand over my shiv, deciding on what I'll do.

"Riddick, you okay?"

"Fine, who's bleeding?" I asked my boy, not really all that interested in the answer, my voice loud enough for the others to hear. It turned out that Fry was the one shot, as Shazza fussed over her I made my way to my boy, shielding my eyes from the flare he still held, as I pressed into his back he lowered the flare and relaxing, settled against me. I took a moment to just enjoy his scent and the feel of his body pressing into mine, before I started to talk to him softly.

"Johns hit one of them slightly," I gestured in the direction of the fights, knowing he could hear it as well as I could, "they're tearing it apart." I looked over at them watching as first one then an increasing number left the feeding crowds and stalked in our direction, "They haven't forgotten about us though." I tracked back to what they were focusing on and wasn't surprised to see it was Fry that they were interested in, "Looks like I was right, Xan." I felt him relax into me further, so I was now supporting most of his weight,

"Hmm?"

"They **can** scent blood." We stood quietly, enjoying our closeness until the others were ready to go. I led them out at a faster pace and we had soon circled around to face the canyon. I heard the others stop but paid them little attention, moving forward to give me a better sense of what lay ahead, I crouched down to make myself a smaller target and focused all my senses on the path in front. The creatures still gathered there. I heard someone approaching me, smelt like Johns; I continued to stare ahead trying to decide what to do. My instincts were screaming at me to grab my soon to be mate and the cells and haul ass through the canyon as quickly as was possible. My head told me that that might not be the smartest option.

"Wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" Johns said demandingly, I heard Fry muttering something but didn't catch it over the approach of someone else… heavy steps… Imam, as if to confirm it he spoke,

"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" I could feel the fear and anger coming off both men but chose to ignore it, "_Listen_." I kept my voice soft but spoke loudly enough that Xander could hear me, I needed another opinion, as my instincts were getting harder to ignore. All my instincts were demanding that I took my mate to safety and claimed him… before any other male did so. The other two men were not helping matters, they were _too_ close. Johns' anger was the worst; it felt to me as if he were challenging me for Xander, threatening **my **dominance and trying to take over my… _pack_. When they continued to crowd me I couldn't take it and barely restraining the urge to ghost them both, I surged to my feet and whirling on them I roared, "_**Listen**_!" and glared at them both until they dropped their gazes from mine. Something that my… less civilized side took as submission that allowed me to relax slightly. I relaxed further when Xander ignored the other two men and after listening as I'd told him too, came to me for comfort. I ran a gentle hand down his arm now that my instincts were settling down I felt able to answer Imam's question,

"Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think."

"I think we should go now." Imam offered.

"Oh… I don't know about that." I couldn't quite contain my amusement that this man, obviously civilized agreed with my animal instincts; maybe they weren't so different from my… I shot a look at my boy…_our_ kind; I continued more seriously, "That's death row up there. Especially with **her** bleeding still." I let Xander explain to the others my earlier discovery; at Johns' exclamation I turned and confirmed it to Imam,

"They've been nose-open for her ever since Johns got trigger happy." I tuned out again as I tried to think how to get through the canyon I was aware of the growing tension but decided to ignore it beyond making sure that it wasn't being aimed at me or my boy. When Xander started to edge closer I became fully alert and was in time to see Johns throw Fry to the ground and raise his foot to kick her. I snorted always knew he was that type of coward. I watched Xander as he got between them and punched Johns sending him flying backwards and stunning him. My boy was beautiful when angered. All that steel and fire in a pretty package. He followed the physical violence with a verbal threat and the promise of violence in his voice turned me on like nothing I've ever known. He looked at the others in the group calculating their reaction swiftly. They were frightened of him now I could tell and so could he, they were suddenly aware he too was a wolf amongst the sheep. Faster than I thought was possible he'd reined it in and he gave a goofy grin; fairly broadcasting non-threatening vibes. To my amazement it worked, they began to relax, thinking they'd been mistaken and he was again one of them; he increased the impression by shaking his hand exaggeratingly, as though in great pain before he turned to me,

"Owwie, Riddick you've got to teach me how to punch assholes without hurting my fist!" I snorted at him amused at how easily he disarmed them and hid his true self even when they had just been shown it; hiding the hunter behind the puppy and fooling everyone into thinking him harmless…at least until he struck. I turned and went back to scanning the area listening to him reassuring Fry and getting the group moving again. It was decided we'd get closer before we chose what to do about the canyon. I paced out in front and was shocked when Johns himself joined me. Fucker must want somethin'. I shielded my eyes from the light of the flare he carried and started to move past him.

"Ain't all of us gonna make it." He drawled quiet enough that only Xander would be able to hear it, definitely wants something.

"Just realize that?" I asked him, he was quickly becoming less amusing and was fast becoming _annoying_.

"Six of us here." He said casually, "If we made it through the canyon and lost just **one** that'd be quite a feat." I heard Xander snort behind us he could see where this was leading just as well as I could.

"Not if _I'm_ the one."

"What if you're one of five?" He questioned, I almost laughed at the eagerness in his voice, and he really thought he was the one with all the cards. There was a sudden increase in the cries of the creatures and Johns jerked in fear. I could hear Xander relaying what we said to the other three and slowing them down so they dropped back further,

"I'm listening."

"Battlefield doctors decide who lives and dies, its called triage."

"You kept calling it _murder_ when _I_ did it." I heard my boy muffle a snort of laughter when he heard that, I turned my head away from Johns to hide my grin.

"Either way, I figure it's something you can grab onto."

"Sacrifice play." I spoke a bit louder now encouraging Johns to speak louder too, while I knew Xander would repeat our words it would be more believable if they heard him for themselves. I could feel the tension in the group increase and knew they could hear me, "Hack up a body, leave it at the start of the canyon… like a bucket of bait."

"Trawl with it. We got extra cable on the sled." He was speaking in an ordinary tone now; unaware that the others were listening, "We drag the body forty, fifty feet behind us."

"Nice embellishment." I knew I'd not been able to completely mask my disgust of the miserable fucker, but he was too caught up in his plans to hear. I was gonna enjoy ghosting this one.

"Well… I don't want to feed 'em. I just wanna keep 'em off our scent."

"So, which one caught your eye?" As I spoke I turned around and shot a quick look at my boy; warning him not to interfere, I just had time to see he understood before Johns noticed I was looking at the group,

"Don't look!" He said nervously, "_Christ_. What the hell's wrong with you?" I ignored the question and listened to Xander makin' sure he got my message,

"Hey, everyone slow down." His voice was soft and I could barely hear it, "Johns wants to kill one of us, I don't think Riddick likes the suggestion, so in a minute I'm gonna shout and I suggest that we all get down. Johns is armed and freakin' _nuts_!"

"Enough of this shit." Johns said angrily stopping behind me, "You do whoever you choose and I'll keep the others off your back. I suggest you do one of the walking wounded they'll slow us down." At that I stopped this… _moron_ had not just suggested I kill my mate. Surely even **he** wasn't that fuckin' stupid?

"It's not **too** big a job for you, is it?" Johns said mockingly, I turned to face him,

"I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait." I said seriously.

"Like who?" It looked like he really was that stupid. How the _hell_ had this man caught me again? He looked me in the eye and slowly I could see that he was starting to catch onto my meaning. As soon as I saw that I spun and knocked the flare from his hand, the light gave him too big an advantage over me. I knew that by dealing with the flare I was giving him time to draw his gun but I was confident that I could deal with him armed. I heard Xander yell at the others to get down and then I focused on the fight, I deflected his gun by thrusting out with my hand and forcing it away from me. As I pushed it, he squeezed the trigger and the gun went off almost deafening me, we fought for control of the gun; he was strong, but I'm stronger, he managed to hit me a few times but his angle was not good enough to put any force behind the hits. I decided to end the fight over the gun and shoved him away hard, wrenching the gun from his hands in the same motion. The force and the grip I had on the gun meant that as I did so I dislocated my lower arm. My throw shot him towards some bones that almost impaled him; he managed to catch himself in time. Good it would be a pity to end this so quickly. I used the time to put my arm back in place, the gun was out of the way now and Johns had lost a little of his confidence. Perfect. I started to circle the small clearing slowly taking off the lights I had strapped to me. The flare was starting to splutter and I knew it wouldn't last long. He kept pace with me keeping the distance between us the same. The creatures started up with their cries and he cast quick glances at the darkness around us then at the flare, before hurriedly looking back at me. When we'd circled enough that the flare was behind me I pulled the curved shiv he'd seen me with earlier and held it up, he fumbled at his vest trying to grab one of his own. When he was armed he started moving from foot to foot trying. I could scent fear rolling off him now,

"One rule." I said calmly before darting forward faster than he knew I could move and in a few moves he was again unarmed and falling to the floor, in the shadows, I stood over him and continued what I was saying as if there had been no interruption,

"Stay in the light." He fumbled something from his pocket and in an impressively quick move he'd swiped my legs out from me and thought he had me pinned. When I'd fallen I'd let go of my shiv and he scrabbled for it; he was still using his weight to keep me pinned…or so he thought. It was a bit of a surprise for him; that when as he went to ghost me with my own shiv I reached up and stopped his hand with mine. He continued to try and force the shiv down, grunting with the force he was using and straining to continue to move, "Remember that moment." I said referring to our earlier conversation, his eyes widened at the evenness of my voice and it dawned on him that I was barely exerting myself to stop him, when he was using all his strength against me. He realized that I was toying with him and he was no match for me, I held him there for a moment longer before I twisted disarmed him flipped our positions grabbed my shiv and rolled to my feet in one smooth motion. Shaken he scrambled to his feet unaware that I was now behind him. I was bored of this fight now he wasn't worth my time so I darted forward and sliced him diagonally across the back, just enough to hurt and make him bleed but not enough to kill him. He fell forward onto the floor and crawled towards his gun. I could hear the flare spluttering more and knew it would fail in a few seconds. I scooped up the lights I'd taken off a few minutes earlier just as he reached the gun,

"You should've _never_ taken the chains off, Johns." I called out to him, "You were one brave fuck _before_." The flare went out and he frantically reached for his belt to reload it, "You were really bad-ass." I stepped back from him fading into the darkness as I spoke, "The _chains_. The _gauge_." He'd finished reloading the gun now and started to stand, "_The badge_." I faded into the darkness. He brought his gun up shining the light in the direction he thought I was, "I **told** you to ghost me." I watched as the creatures scented his blood and began to surround Johns, who started to realize the danger he was in about the same time the first creature attacked; he managed to fight of the first two but the third one pierced his chest, then lunged forward and bit of his head. _Beautiful_. I turned and made my way back to the sled, back to my boy.


	15. Chapter 15: Interlude 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Buffy, Pitch Black or Final Fantasy. This story is written only for entertainment purposes, not for financial gain.

Interlude.

The silence in the library was all consuming after Xander left the library. They stared at the place he'd been stunned at how little they really knew about him. And that so much they had thought they knew was wrong.

"I don't get it" Willow said tremulously. "_My_ Xander would never be that _mean_…"

"Of _course_!" Buffy's shrill exclamation made Giles wince. "There is no way that was Xander Harris! Xander **can't** be gay!" She ignored the twin snorts from Faith and Cordelia. "He _must_ be possessed or under a spell or something!" She turned to Willow, who looked relieved that there was an explanation to Xander's behaviour. "Wills you need to do some research…find a spell or something to help him…_You_ hit the books, _I'll _go hit Xander and bring him back here, I'll knock him out to be on the safe side…" she started to move to track Xander even as Willow squeaked and headed to the Occult section of the library. Before they'd got more than two steps Giles pulled himself together to stop them.

"Stop right where you are. Nobody is going after Xander. He is…"

"But _Giles_!"

Buffy's whine interrupted Giles and he glared at her until she shut up. "As I was saying, he is _not_ under any spell, _nor_ is he possessed, by anything other that an entirely justified disgust at the way his friends have been treating him." He held up a hand to still the two girls protests. "Further I am **deeply **ashamed… _both_ at the way _you_ have acted and I'm sorry to say, at the way _**I**_ let it continue for so long without intervening on his behalf. I also owe you an apology Faith," Faith looked surprised at that so Giles elaborated. "I have not been paying an adequate amount of attention to _your_ needs or _your_ training. I do not know you as a Watcher should know his Slayer, and before you say anything Wesley, I am still a Watcher regardless of what that tosser Travers' said. I have a greater experience than you and will remain in Sunnydale to help my slayers as long as they have need of me or until _they_ ask me to leave." He took off his glasses and started to clean them turning to address Faith again. "I have spent too much time running around and trying to get Buffy to attend to her duties, or cleaning up after her. As a result I am afraid I have sadly neglected you. I have seen you get on with your patrols and have let you be. I hope you'll forgive me and that I have not woken up to reality too late to gain your trust. I also hope you will allow me to redeem my actions by training you, by _supporting_ you… as I should have been all along. And before you ask it is **not** due to Xander's revelation that you are The Slayer. It is more that I _should_ have been doing this from the moment you arrived in Sunnydale. For god's sake I don't even know where you reside!" Giles raised a hand to rub his temple disgusted at his lack of concern for one of his charges. Faith gave a slightly sad smile,

"Hey! No probs, G-man…We're cool." She shot a look at Buffy. "I know you're busy."

"That _is_ hardly the point, I **should** have paid more attention to you. _Will_ you forgive me and... and... _trust_ me to be your Watcher?" He asked, looking at her steadily, meeting her searching gaze. He asked, looking at her steadily, meeting her searching gaze. After a moment she gave a faint nod of her head to him, before stepping up to him and holding out her hand,

"Hi, I'm Faith. I'm The Slayer. Are you my new Watcher?" Giles closed his eyes briefly in relief that he hadn't left it too late; before accepting her hand and giving her a gentle smile in return.

"Rupert Giles and yes I am."

"I'm happy for you both, I really am…" Cordelia cut in sharply, "But I've demon goo in my hair and it _doesn't_ go with the warm and fuzzies!"

"Yes, quite." Giles blushed faintly, as Faith smirked at his embarrassment. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, I _suggest_ that the pair of you take tonight to think on your treatment of Xander and all that you, **we**, owe him. Then I believe that tomorrow will be time for some _heartfelt_ apologies from you both." He looked around the greatly damaged library and sighed. "If you would all like to help me tidy the library then you can all head home. We just need to remove some of the more _dubious_," he paused as he looked at a dismembered body of one of the Sisterhood before shuddering and continuing, "parts, and items…The rest will be dealt with by the maintenance crew. Oh _God_, this'll mean _**another**_ meeting with Herr Snyder! Faith also, if you don't mind I'd like a word before you go?" She nodded and they all moved around the room making sure to remove what couldn't be explained away. Just as they were almost done there was a knock on the library door making them all freeze, before frantically looking around to check the state of the room, Giles cleared his throat before responding; gesturing for the others to arm themselves again.

"Yes, who is it? Now is not really a good time." He hoped that would dissuade the person on the other side.

"I'm sure it isn't, but that can't be helped as I need to talk to you. It's _urgent_. I knocked to let you know I'm here. I'm Frank by the way and I'm a Gr'Atarni demon, but I mean you all no harm. _May_ I enter, Mr Giles?"

"_What_!? Good God! Yes of course, do come in. I warn you it's a bit of a state in here we've just averted a minor apocalypse. Stand down everyone Gr'Atarni are harmless if you don't attack them or their dependents. A _fascinating_ species, made up loosely, if I recall, of thirteen clans. _Fascinating_." As he said that a green, scaled and horned head peered around the door, waiting to see if he'd be attacked. When it was apparent there would be no attack the rest of the demon followed. He stood there for a moment as he studied the group and they him. After a few minutes he slowly raised his, clawed, hand and split his fingers in the Vulcan way and said grinning,

"Live long and prosper?" Cordelia snorted in laughter, and the rest of them turned to stare at her.

"**What**? It _was_ funny!"

"Yes well, What was it you wanted… _Frank_, was it?" Giles again removed his glasses and cleaned them.

"Yep, I'm here to tell you something, about Xander Harris." He waited for the exclamations to fade away before continuing. "Firstly, he's fine. Well, he _was_ when I left him earlier. He made a wish after he got home and I granted it." He ignored the angry protests and waited for silence. "Unusually he **didn't** wish for vengeance on you lot. Even though it would have been well deserved. I _won't_ tell you his exact wish, but I **will** tell you this; you lot never saw the _real_ Xander, with the exception of the princess over there." He pointed at Cordelia, making her smirk. "He now has a greater destiny than you lot put together, _if_ he chooses to accept it. The kid will have changed a great deal when, _or if_, he comes back. He won't be back until at least August, but that will be about five or six years for him. You should take your time to consider how you've treated the One Who Sees. Nobody else will notice he's gone, save you '_Scoobies_' I believe he calls you? You can tell the wolf-boy what's happened, but you can't… or rather _won't_ be able to tell… or discuss it, with anyone else." Frank turned to Giles as he finished. "There are actually seventeen clans and _three_ of them owe the kid a life debt." He waited for that to sink in before he continued. "Last year he heard a scuffle in an alley as he walked home, he found three vampires about to rape, then kill, my mate. He stopped them and dusted them all; then waited to see if she needed anymore help, before walking her to her destination. I am head of the L'aben Clan, and heir to the Be'jsni Clan, while she is of the T'ama Clan. _**That **_is the boy you _all_ dismissed as useless." He looked at them all before his form rippled and vanished leaving the occupants of the library in an uneasy silence for the second time that night.


	16. Sorry not an update!

Hi everyone,

Just a quick note to apolagize for the length of time between updates. I had a bad case of writers block... couldn't write anything!

I had hoped to be writing and posting the next chapter soon, however, unfortunately we've had a recent deah in our family. As a result I really don't feel much like writing at the moment, so the next update will not be untill the end of this month or the beginning of April.

I will reassure my readers that I am not and will not be abandoning this story, ever. It will be finished... eventually. Thank you for the continued interest in this story.

Be back soonish,

Sajahi


End file.
